How To Teach Love
by Sura Kiyina
Summary: Bella is abused and Edward is her teacher. What happens when he gives her a private lesson? Lemons, not just sex but a storyline too. All humans, a few typos, very sorry about those xD
1. Chapter 1

How To Teach Love

Chapter 1

I walked in the door and saw my dad, as usual, passed out on the couch. I signed and set the envelope labled, "Bills," on the kitchen table. I grabbed a glass of water and went upstairs to my room, slowly taking my hair out of it's ponytail and shutting the door behind me once I reached my destination. I didn't bother changing out of my uniform, I just laid down on the bed and closed my eyes, breathing softly. I was tired, I was drained. I felt like I really no no reason to be alive anymore, not that this was new to me, I'd been feeling like this since I was 10, and my father told me all the time that I was just a waste of breath. I think I'm just scared.. scared what might happen after, if there is an after. I sighed and got up, slowly changing out of my uniform to change into a T-shirt and shorts. I glanced at my now bare wrist, and was barely phased by the faded scars across my wrist, and the newer cuts just above them. The same was to be said about my inner thigh, not that my father cared, he knew. He even bought me a first aid kit so I could "clean up" afterwards. I think the real reason it bought it though, is so I could clean up his messes. I looked at my back in the mirror and winced, it was worse than last time, colorful bruises were all across my back and my legs, as well as a few on my arms. I wasn't sure why he hated me so much, he never told me why. I knew I was a burden, that I was a waste of space and that he could care less what happened to me unless it messed up his life. It got better for a little bit my freshman year, I got a job, and I helped pay the bills. It didn't last long...

_Memory:_

_"Bella! We're late on the electricity, where's the money?"_

_"Oh.. I used it to buy a new pair of jeans, I didn't know you needed it, I'm sorry dad."_

_"You stupid bitch!!! You're supposed to take care of that, I get all your money from now on you got that you stupid whore?!"_

_"Dad, wait please I didn't mean to, it was an accident-" A hand flew to my face and knocked me to the floor._

_"You ugly, worthless, good-for-nothing piece of garbage! You're lucky I let you stay here or you'd be on the streets acting like the prostitute you are!!!"_

_"Dad, stop please, I'm so sorry, just let me return them, I can give them back and-" A swift kick to the ribs, and my breathing staggered._

_"Get upstairs Bells," he said laughing at my pain, "You don't want Daddy to have to punish you again do you?" _

_"No.." _

So now, all my money was his. Whatever was left over, he used to by liquor. Occassionally there was some left over, I used that for whatever I needed most. I'd thought about leaving don't get me wrong, I'd even tried it once. It didn't take long before he found me again. I didn't try leaving again after that. I knew he didn't love me, but I knew he at least needed me, so I stayed, convincing myself that as soon as I graduated this year, I would leave for good, but I was finished thinking about that for tonight. I laid back down on my bed, pulling the covers over me and setting my alarm for school in the morning. I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep, hoping I wouldn't be too sore the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning to the sound of an alarm blaring in my ear. I groaned and rolled over, turning it off. I got up and got dressed, not putting on anything special; a pair of ripped jeans, tennis shoes, a T-shirt, and my ever-present black jacket. While I was in the bathroom brushing my hair, a thought occured to me, how come my teachers never ask about it? I suppose it's because Charlie is a retired cop, or maybe it's because I hide it so well, but either way, it was for the best. I didn't want anyone to know. I'm ashamed at how I live, paying for my dad's bills, working all the time and still taking everything he dishes out. I guess that's why I never let anyone too close to me, so that no one ever has to see me at my worst.

I set the brush down and walked out of the bathroom, heading downstairs for breakfast. On my out, I glaned at the alarm clock, after noting the time, I rushed back into the bathroom for my travel toothbrush and a small tube of toothpaste. "Great, I'm going to be late again," I mumbled softly to myself. I ran downstairs and popped a piece of toast into the toaster, scraping some peanut butter onto it and running out the door when it was finished. I ate at red lights and got to school two minutes before the bell. I groaned and sprinted to the front building and flew into my classroom, ten minutes late, but I got lucky because Mrs. Scott was nowhere to been seen.

"No, I just went really slow this morning, that's all."

"Oh. Did you hear, Mr. Cullens is teaching our class today because he doesn't have a 1st hour. I heard Mrs. Scott is on paid leave for sleeping with a sophmore."

"I doubt it's true, probably just gossip. Besides, I could've sworn that she was going on vacation this week, and if she would've slept with a student, she'd be fired."

Emily was about to reply, when he walked in the room. I'm not sure how you would describe him, he was tall, with a good physique, and very charming. I'd always thought he was very kind and I'll admit I even have a tiny crush on him. He was the building's youngest teacher, he graduated from college literally the summer before school started for this year. He was everyone's favorite teacher, and nearly every girl I knew tried to get as much attention from him as possible, not that I could blame them. He had hair that was a dark auburn, eyes that were a brown so light they almost looked like honey, and a laugh that melted my heart. When I heard Emily giggle, I shook my head, trying to focus on what was going on around me. He was standing in front of the class with that world-class grin and spoke, "Hey everyone, I'm Mr.Cullens for those of you who don't have my advanced English course. I'm teaching your class today because the building wasn't able to find a substitue for Mrs. Scott, so I expect you all to act the same for me as you would for her with one condition... everyone turn your desks to the back wall!" There was hesitation, and then Mike started to move his desk. Soon after, we all followed, facing our desks to the back wall. "Alright now, I'm going to teach the class with your backs turned to me, let's see what happens." After that I tuned mostly everything out, not because I wasn't interested, but because I was exhausted. While Mr. Cullens taught class, I slept.

It wasn't until the bell rang that I realized everyone was turning in some kind of essay to the teacher. I tried to sneak past him, but he reached out a hand to my shoulder and said, very gently, "Bella could you wait here for a moment please?" I nodded and hoped I didn't have a detention; I had to work, I couldn't afford to miss it. After everyone left, he turned to me and had a small smile on his face, "Was my class that boring? I did try to make it interesting." I felt myself blush and I shook my head at him. "No sir, I'm so sorry I fell asleep, I'm just really really tired."

"A girl as bright as you should be focused on academics, what on earth is making you so tired."

"Oh.. I um, I work late."

"How late do you work Bella?"

I squinted my eyes shut and already knew what he would say, "I work until 11 at night on weekdays and on weekends I work all day Saturday until 10."

"I understand college takes finaces Bella, but why on earth would you work somewhere that makes you so tired? Especially when you have to be here, at school at 7 am."

"I um- I just want to have the money when the time comes. I never fall asleep in class, I'm so sorry it won't ever happen again, if you'd like I can make up the assignment or-"

He interrupted me with a hand help up and a grin on his face, "That's not necessary. Just promise me you'll get more rest okay? You should get to class now, but I look forward to seeing you at the end of the day."

I just nodded and hurried out of class, making it to my next class with plenty of time. The rest of the day flew by like a blur, and I couldn't wait to get home. It was Friday and I had the weekend to myself and I was going to make the best of it while I didn't have to work.

I was in my final class of the day, AP English and was waiting for the bell to ring when I saw Mr. Cullens look up and glance in my direction, "Bella, if it's possible, could you stay after class?" He looked at me for an answer, and I nodded slowly. The bell rang, and the class rushed out, leaving me and my teacher by ourselves. He stood up and walked over to my desk and sat on the edge and gave me a gentle smile, "I want to ask you something a bit personal, is that alright?" I nodded again and started thinking of an excuse to leave in my head in case he asked the one question I could never give an answer to. "Bella, would you call yourself a confident person?" I had to admit, he caught me off-guard, I wasn't prepared for that. "No sir, I don't really think I could call myself confident." He stood up and help out his hand, "Stand up for a moment if you would, I'd like to help." I couldn't help but laugh. "Mr. Cullens, with all due respect, I don't think you can help me. He gave me a sad smile and left his hand outstretched, "Humor me then." I sighed and took his hand, taking a note that his hands were a gentle cold. I stood up and looked at him, waiting with my hands by my sides. He took his hand and motioned at my midsection. "You can't be confident if you look like you're trying to hide you know." I looked at him, suprised. "What if I am trying to hide?" He looked back at me, with seriousness filling those honey-brown eyes, "What?" I shook my head and straightened my back a little, "Nothing sir." He looked at me for a moment longer and walked behind me, gently pressing his hand against the small of my back, "Here, this might help." I winced at the press of his hand and wimpered a little. I bit my lip quickly and looked straight at the ground, not daring to make another sound. He immediately came in front of me and lifted my chin with his hand, "Debi, what's the matter? Are you hurt?" I didn't dare look him in the eye, I couldn't. I shook my head and picked up my bag, ready to leave, "No, I just slipped and I hurt my back is all, but I need to get going, I have to work and-" He stopped me and moved my bag. I didn't stop him, I just watched with caution. "Here, let me see," he spoke so quietly now I was afraid he suspected. I stepped away from him and picked up my bag and walked to the door, "No that's okay, my dad looked at it. I have to go now, bye Mr. Cullens!" I practically ran out of his classroom and didn't stop anywhere until I got to my car.

When I got to my house, I called work. I told them I couldn't work because I was sick and I was very sorrry and I would work through lunch tomorrow to pay it off. When that was does, I sat on the couch and pulled my knees in close to me, and held them to my chest. I felt myself shaking but I didn't care, if he saw I was already dead. He would've told someone by now and by the time my dad got back, somone would be there to investigate. After a few minutes, I got up and went to the bathroom downstairs. I looked at myself in the mirror and I saw someone who was broken, someone worthless. I hated that person in the mirror, more than anything else on the planet. I turned away, disgusted at what I saw and threw a bottle of shampoo at it. It shattered, to my suprise and I felt a sting on my cheek. I stopped breathing and thought with panic, "What will he do if he sees this? Oh my god." I bent down to pick up the shards when I heard a knock at the door. I sighed and left the pieces on the floor, it was probably just one of Charlie's friends looking for him anyways. I went to the door and opened it with and almost slammed the door shut. "Mr. Cullen?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I couldn't believe this, "Mr. Cullen, why are you here at my house? How do you know where I live? Is there a problem?" I kenw I was babbling but I couldn't help it, I was dumbstruck. He was looking at my cheek with a slight frown, and before I could stop myself, "The mirror sort of broke, a piece hit my cheek."

He nodded slowly and peered inside, "Is your dad home? I'd like to talk to him."

I froze and took a deep breath in, "He's um, on a trip. He won't be back until next week."

He nodded and looked at me again, "Then would you mind inviting me in? It's a little chilly out here."

I nodded slowly and opened the door, letting him in. The house wasn't as messy as normal but it was obvious to see that Charlie practically lived on his couch, I quickly walked over to clear off the armchair next to it, hoping he wouldn't pay it mind, and smiled nervously at him, "You can sit here if you want. What did you want to talk to my dad about?" He walked over to where I was and seemed to be taking mental notes of everything. I bit my lip and waitied next to the chair, hoping that maybe it wasn't what I thought it was, maybe I'm just overreacting. After he sat down, I lowered myself to the floor, tucking my legs under me. He smiled down at me and looked thoughtful for a few moments, then he spoke.

"Bella, you said your father looked at your back?" I nodded softly and looked at him, waiting for him to speak again. "I believe you really damaged your back when you fell and I was going to ask your dad if he would have a doctor look at it."

I smiled and shook my head letting my hair fall over my right eye, "No, he used to be a police officer. He would know if a doctor needed to see it. Thank you for your concern though."

He didn't look convinced. I fidgeted where I sat, wondering what was coming next. He chuckled softly and looked at me again with his eyes sparkling, "Do I make you nervous Bella?" I blushed and looked down, concentrating very hard at the kool-aid stain on the floor next to me.

"No. A little bit, I mean not really, I mean yes, I mean.. I don't know."

He smiled at me and got off the armchair, kneeling down to my level. He lifted my chin with his fingers and touched the side of my cheek with his other hand.

"You're blessed with beautiful eyes," he studied my face for a few seconds then said, "In fact, you're just extrordinarily beautiful Bella."

I stopped breathing and froze where I sat. Mr. Cullen, my handsome, charming, perfect English teacher just told me I was beautiful, but he had to be lying.

He blinked and put his hand on the floor to stand up, but I laid mine on top of his, "Wait, Mr. Cullen, thank you for your compliment, but you don't have to lie to me." I meant what I said too, I knew I wasn't beautiful.

He just looked at me with utter suprise, "Bella how could you say that? I would never lie to you, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." He leaned in close to me and rubbed the back of his hand against my cheek, "Doesn't your father tell you what a beautiful girl you are?"

I almost started crying at that question, for some reason it hurt me to know he never did, but I closed my eyes and held my breath instead. He held my face in his hands and moved his face closer to mine, so close our noses almost touched.

He put one his hands behind my neck and smiled gently at me, "I'd like your permisson for something." I opened my eyes and looked at him. I didn't bother to ask what he needed permission for, I just leaned forward, closing the gap between us and I touched my lips to his.

I pulled back after a second and stood up, "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me, it won't happen again."

He stood up and hugged me from behind and whispered softly in my ear, "Bella, I don't mind you know."

I shook my head and pulled away, "You'll lose your job. I'm not worth it anyways, you should just go. Please, just go."

He walked in front of me this time and touched my cheek again, "Do you really want me to leave?"

I shook my head and whispered, "No. I just don't want you to get in trouble because of me..."

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head, "Is there somewhere else we could go, that's not close to any windows?" He said with a gentle chuckle, motioning his hand toward the front window. I looked at the window, then back at him and smiled. "Follow me." I lead him upstairs to my bedroom and let him inside, a little nervous about why he wanted to kiss me of all people.

"This is my room, it's not very big ... but there's a tree in front of the window so no one will be able to see you in here." I gave him a small smile and sat on my bed.

He sat next to me and held out his hand with a grin, "I won't bite I promise."

I laughed and intertwined my fingers with his, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. I didn't say anything for some long moments, instead I sat next to him and laid my head on his shoulder, breathing in the scent of him. My silence didn't last, my thoughts got the better of me. I looked up at him and leaned back away from him to make sure he wasn't distracted. "Mr. Cullen, why chose me?"

He laughed and noted my seriousness and immediately became the same. "First of all, if we are going to do this on a daily basis, shouldn't you call me Edward? Also, why not choose you? You're the most caring person I've ever seen, kind, intelligent, sweet, beautiful; you're perfect Bella, who else would I want?"

I shook my head and closed my eyes not wanting to make him think I was something I wasn't. "Mr. Cullen, I mean Edward, I'm far from perfect. I know it might seem like it but I'm really not if you only knew, you wouldn't want me at all."

He squeezed my hand gently and I felt him look at me, "Bella, listen to me. If I didn't want you, I wouldn't be risking my job right now. I promise you, it's only you I want and I won't hurt you. If you don't this, us, I understand, just please believe me when I say that I wouldn't want anyone else."

I saw that he was hurt by what I said and I sighed, "No, Edward I'm sorry. It's not you, I'm just messed up. I was this, I do, I just don't trust people easily. I'm sorry." I looked out my window and saw the dimming sky and squeezed his hand, "It's getting late, won't you be missed?"

He smiled at me and kissed my hand, "I'm a bachelor that usually goes camping on the weekends, I won't be missed."

I gave him a smile and laid back on my bed and winced. He let go of my hand and put his hands on my waist, "Bella, please let me see your back, I promise whatever it is will stay in this room but you sound really hurt." I let him roll me over slowly and he stopped for a moment. "Just how much of your back is hurt?"

I couldn't help but laugh, I'm not sure why I thought it was funny, but I propped myself up on my elbow and looked back at him, "All of it."

He nodded thoughtfully and kissed my cheek, "Okay. I need you to move your shirt and your jacket. I promise it's for this only and you can put it right back on as soon as I see." I slowly took off my jacket, then my shirt and waited for what he would say. He was very silent and touched it tentatively. "You didn't fall on your back, not unless it was over and over again and even then it wouldn't be like this. Bella, what happened?" I didn't say anything, I just laid there quiet, but he wouldn't let it go. "Bella tell me what happened, I told you it won't leave this room, no matter what it is, I promse you that." I wanted to tell him, I was just afraid. I was afraid if I told him, he'd be disgusted and leave.

--------------------------------------------Edward's Point Of View-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was so fragile and beautiful. I looked over her back again, wondering what on earth could've hurt this beautiful creation, and then I saw her arms. Dark handprints squeezing her arms told me everything. "Bella.. oh Bella, who did this to you?" She didn't answer me, she hadn't been, but now her body was shaking and I could hear her breathing quicken. She took her shirt away from me and stood up. Tears were running down her face but she didn't seem to notice. She walked over to her door and opened it while she pinched her elbow.

"Get out," she whispered.

My heart broke, this poor girl. Who could hit an angel? I walked over to her and I wrapped my arms around her. She hit me and tried to fight but she stopped after only a few seconds and fell against me. I let go of her to close the door again and turned back to her but she was on her knees, her face in her hands and her shoulders shaking violently. I moved her hands away from her face and pulled her close to me. She cried and mumbled incoherently, and I rubbed her back whispering softly, "Shh, Bella it's okay, shh. It's alright, I'll keep you safe." She cried for hours and by midnight, she was just barely calming down. I took her arm and touched her elbow gently and kissed it, "No more of the pinching okay? It's okay to cry." She nodded and laid her head against me.

"Edward... I'm so sorry you had to see me like this, I must look terrible."

I shook my head and kissed her gently, "That's where you're wrong Bella. Even with all of this, you're still just as beautiful, if not more so." She let out a quick laugh and played with my fingers.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

I smiled and kissed her again, pulling her up next to me. "Of course." She gave me a soft smile and got up. She took something out of her drawers and looked back to me.

"I'll be right back."

I watched her go into the bathroom then closed my eyes for a while. She was worried about my job, I couldn't help but laugh. She was 18 anyways. I had the class write about something meaningful that recently happened to them, and her essay was over her turning 18 and what it meant. Her essays were part of what made me fall in love with her. They were full of hard questions and true thoughts. She put emotion in her writing and I knew she didn't lie, they were too good to be fake. I smiled at the thought of the first time I met her. She walked into my classroom, sat in the middle, and attempted to look invisible. If only she had known that every guy in the classroom, including me, were astounded at how beautiful she was. When I had introduced myself, she paid attention and afterwards, told me she thought I'd be a good teacher. She was always quiet in class, unless she heard someone talking badly about someone else. I laughed softly to myself when I caught myself remembering how she actually yelled at a guy in front of the enitre class with no hesitation because he said his girlfriend wasn't "sexy" enough for him. She told him, in front of everyone, that he should be lucky he had a girlfriend and all and that if if was any other girl they would've dropped him by now and he's too immature to appreciate what a real relationship is. I must say, I wanted to applaud. I broke out of my thoughts when I heard the bathroom door opened and I grinned at the site of her in a black tank top and matching shorts. She smiled softly at me and crawled into bed. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and held her close to me while her head was on my chest. I touched her wrist and rubbed my forefinger over the faded scars and recent cuts. "What are these?" She looked at me and shook her head, giving my chest a gentle kiss. I let it go, she wasn't ready to talk about that tonight, she'd let out enough as it was showing me, I understood that. I gave the top of her head a soft kiss and rubbed gentle circles between her shoulderblades until she fell asleep. I felt myself drift off soon afterwards, and I couldn't have been happier with the woman I would wake up next to.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I made a lot of typos, I'm so sorry ( I hope you enjoy my story anyways! btw, I don't own Stephanie Meyer's characters, I just adore them xD

Chapter 4

When I awoke the next morning, it was 7 am. I rolled over and saw her lying there, the sunlight falling over her body. She lazily raised a hand over her eyes and groaned softly in her sleep. I smiled down at her and gently kissed her forehead. I slipped out of the bed, careful not to disturb her, and crept downstairs. I went in search of the broken mirror she spoke of the night before, and found it in a bathroom downstairs. I cleaned up as much of the mess as I could, and decided to finish the rest later when I found a vaccum. I was about to go to the kitchen when I heard the ceiling above me creak. I turned around and slowly walked up the stairs and heard Bella softly calling out my name with a question in her voice. I ran up the rest of the stairs and into her room, pulling her gently into my arms. She laughed at herself and looked up at me, her eyes glistening slighty with almost-tears.

"I... I thought you left. I thought maybe you didn't want to be with me anymore... I'm so sorry..."

I kissed her lips and slid my fingertips gently down her cheek, "I would never leave without saying good-bye, I love you too much for that."

She smiled when I said I loved her and I wasn't suprised that she didn't respond. She was adjusted to being used and lied to, and I understood she probably wasn't sure that I meant it, but the smile on her face was worth it as she laid back down on the bed.

"Mm, Edward?" She was so adorable when she was tired, even more since she could barely keep herself awake.

I grinned at her and rubbed her shoulder gently, "Yes?"

She smiled in her lazy state and spoke softly, "Mm, thank you." She closed her eyes and rubbed her cheek against my chest, and her breathing slowly became steady.

I ran my fingers through her hair and watched her sleep, thinking carefully. I wanted so much to get her out of this place. I had heard that Bella Swan's father was an insufferable drunk, but I hadn't thought anything of it. I wonderred if it was him hitting her, and if it was, why on earth she just didn't leave. I thought about asking later on that day, and decided I would, but I would be gentle about it. She was so fragile and I couldn't bear to hurt her any more than she already was. I laid back against her bed, occasionally kissing the top of her head. I was about to again when she started writhing around in her sleep. I touched my hand to her cheek and tried to wake her up, "Bella? It's just a bad dream, it's not real, wake up." She didn't wake up but started writhing even more. Her hands flew to her neck and started clawing at it, I grabbed her hands and pulled them away and yelled now, scared of what she was dreaming about, "Bella!! Wake up!" She shook in her sleep and mumbled incoherantly, shaking her head side to side. I reached over and shook her shoulders and yelled again, "Bella!" She woke up and looked at me, terror in her eyes. I reached out and pulled her into me, holding her close. Her shoulders shook and I heard her quiet sobs. I rubbed circles in between her shoulder blades and held her tight. "Shh, Bella it's alright. It was just a dream, you're safe." She took a deep breath and kissed my cheek, her soft brown eyes locked on mine.

"Edward, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

I gave her a gentle smile and kissed her cheek in return, "It's alright, but can I ask you something?"

She nodded and rested her head against my shoulder, while her hand slipped into mine. I looked at her and gave her hand a gentle squeeze, "In your dream, who was strangling you?"

She squeezed my hand a little harder at the question, but took a deep breath and looked into my eyes once more. "My father..." When she saw my next question forming, she answered it for me, along with what seemed to be her personal confession. "He does a lot, but only when I do something wrong. I know I should leave, I just can't. It's hard to explain and you wouldn't understand, I just can't leave yet. I just hate myself for not hating him, for taking everything. I feel like I have nothing anymore and it's only a matter of time before he kills me before I do it myself." Her tears fell on my shirt and I held her closer, truly scared for her. I took a deep breath and prayed she wouldn't hate me for what I was about to say next.

"Bella, I understand he's your father, but you have to leave. Eventually, he will kill you. I can help you find somewhere else to stay and I'll do whatever it takes, but please Bella you have to get out of here."

She shook her head at me, the tears coming down faster, "Edward you don't understand, I can't leave. I know you think I can, but I honestly can't, not yet."

I held her tighter and sighed, "Promise me that the day you turn 18 you'll be out of this house for good."

She looked at me and nodded, squeezing my hand. "I promise."

I smiled gently at her and cocked my head to the side, "So can I take a shower, or should I stay dirty for the weekend?" I chuckled gently and watched the way her eyes lit up with her smile.

She laughed and handed me a towel, and with it came a gentle kiss. "Of course."

I got up and went into the bathroom, turning on the hot water and stepping in. While I was in the shower, I thought hard about how we could keep our newfound relationship secret from her father, to keep her safe.

-----------------------------------------------Bella's Point Of View-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I waited until I heard the water running, and slowly crept downstairs. I went into my father's bedroom, careful not to touch anything. I opened his medicine cabinet and saw it. I took it off the shelf and used it for it's purpose. I looked at my eyes in the mirror and sighed. Edward knew a lot about me, but he couldn't know this, in fact only a select few knew; my father, myself, and the hospital. This was the whole reason I couldn't leave, this thing in my hands. I couldn't steal it, not yet. When I turned 18, I could. The hospital had it under my father's care until I was a legal adult. I wanted so much to leave with Edward, I knew it could work, but if I stole this, everything would be ruined, for the both of us. For his sake, and mine, I put it back in the medicine cabinet, and left my father's room. With a heavy heart, I went upstairs into my room and sat on the floor, breathing slowly. I heard the water stop and I stood up. I walked to the front of the door and put my hands on my hips, waiting for him to come out. The door opened and he stepped out, but instead of a smile, he looked almost angry. He held up the one thing I didn't think he would find.

"Bella, what the hell is this?!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I stared at the object in his hand and kept my mouth shut. He took a step closer to me and held the small snife up to my face, "Bella. What. The. Hell. Is. This?!" I didn't respond, I just looked down at the ground and I didn't speak. He put the knife on the group and took me into his arms, holding me close. I was so afraid he would leave me ,what if he found what I had just got through using? He would never forgive me. He lifted my chin and looked into my eyes, and gave me a gentle smile. "Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten angry at you, it just scares me to know you have this. Are there anymore?" I nodded slowly and looked away again. He pressed his cheek against mine and rubbed my right shoulder gently, "Bella, you need to show me where they are. I can't leave here knowing you have them." I nodded and took him through my room, pulling blades and more small knives out of hiding places. I handed them all over to him, and breathed out a soft sigh.

"That's all of them."

He looked at me with a questioning stare and cocked his eyebrow. I gave him a sad smile and sat on the edge of my bed, suddenly very tired.

"Edwad, I promise. I don't have any more."

He nodded and smiled at me, seating himself next to me. I rolled over on my back and laid my head in his lap smiling up at him. He grinned at me and covered my eyes with his hand and I felt his fingertips dance lightly over my arms. "Bella, would you by any chance be ticklish?" I lifted up my hands and moved his hand down slightly, revealing his mischevious grin. I blushed and returned his grin with one of my own.

"I might be."

He chuckled and suddenly his hands flew to my waist, tickling me like mad. I shrieked and wiggled around under his arms, giggling and pulling at his arms.

"Edward!" I giggled more as he moved to my stomach, my most ticklish spot. "I surrender!"

He grinned at me and stopped, pinning my hands to my sides and putting his face above mine.

"Are you sure," he asked with a mischevious grin, "I can continue if you want."

I giggled and shook my head, "Nuh-uh, I give!"

He kissed my lips oh so gently, cupping my cheek with his hand. I pressed my lips just a bit harder on his, and parting my lips slighty to show him I wanted just a little more. His tongue slipped into my mouth, and he gently pulled me up into his lap, making our kiss more passionate. Our tongues danced together and his hand pressed into my stomach. I turned myself around in his lap so our stomachs touched, never breaking the kiss. I'd never had a kiss like this, so full of passion, and... something else I couldn't name. It was wonderful nonetheless, but after a few moments of ecstasy, he broke this kiss. He apologized to me with his eyes and a smile played on his lips. I pouted playfully with him and crossed my arms.

"Mm how come we had to stop?"

He laughed and gave me a quick kiss on the lips with a small grin on his face, "I want this to be progressive. There's no point in moving too fast, I'm not going anywhere. Besides," he said with a bigger grin, "it's fun to tease you."

I laughed and kissed his chest gently, and he looked at me with such a smile on his face, I had to ask. "What are you smiling for?"

He smiled at me and kissed the top of my head, his voice wonderfully low. "The way you laugh, your whole face lights up, especially your eyes. You just look so beautiful when you laugh, I'm captivated by you."

I blushed and shook my head, grinning at him, "I am not."

He kissed me oh so gently on the lips again and played his fingers over my neck, "But you are. You're fascinating, and easy to love. I just wish you could see what I see."

I smiled at him and put my arms over his shoulders, giving him a tight embrace. He kissed my neck with those soft lips of his and squeezed me in return, and I noted how he was careful of my back. I smiled and touched his lips gently, staring into his eyes.

"You really care about me don't you?"

He smiled at me and touched my hips gently, "More than you know."

I smiled softly at him and kissed the valley between his neck and his shoulder, and laying my head there to rest.

"Well I care about you too, I just want you to know that."

He smiled at me, that smile I loved so much.

He rubbed the back of my neck gently and responded, his voice soft, "Everytime you look at me, I see it. I love you, Bella Swan."

I smiled gently at him, and took the plunge I desperately wanted to take.

"I love you too Edward, more than you can possibly know."

With that, he touched his lips to mine locking the promise of our love together. We sat there, holding each other close, when I heard the door downstairs slam shut. I jumped out of his lap and ran to my window, and held my breath.

"Bella, is something wrong?"

He looked worried, and stood up. I ran over to my door and looked back at him, "Stay in here, no matter what you hear. There's a car parked in the driveway and it doesn't belong to either of us. His car was in the garage, along with mine. I walked out the door slowly and heard Edward whisper softly.

"Bella, don't go."

I smiled sadly at him and gave him a quick kiss.

"I promise I'll come back." I walked outside my doorway and took a deep breath. I walked slowly down the stairs, being as quiet as possible. Suddenly, my dad, as well as his two friends, came into my line of sight.

"I have the little skank to deal with, I'll hang with you guys later."

He walked over to the wall next to the stairs and looked up, bellowing. "BELLA!!!"

I finished walking down the stairs and looked at him emotionless.

"Yeah?"

"DON'T you yeah me you worthless nothing! Where's the rest of my money?"

"There isn't anymore."

"Don't lie to me you bitch!"

His hand flew to my face and knocked me to the ground. I tasted blood on my lip but I stayed cold.

"I'm not lying," I took a deep breath and tried to reason with him, he wasn't too drunk, maybe he would listen, "Please dad, if you want I can work on my day off tomorrow and earn more and-"

He kicked me in the ribs and I doubled over on the ground. I was sure I was close to throwing up.

"Dad please-"

He pulled me up by my hair and made me stand up.

"You worthless bitch! You stay home all day tomorrow you got me?! Do like I say, we wouldn't want anything bad to happen to our secret in the medicine cabinet now do we?"

He laughed and spat on me, throwing my head against the wall.

"Get upstairs, you're a waste of space down here."

I got up, staggering and used the wall all the way upstairs to steady myself.

I could feel myself drifting in and out of conciousness, I couldn't remember the last time I ate an actual meal in the last few days I'd been just too busy. I opened my door and nearly fell and I felt strong arms lift me and set me down on something soft. The room was spinning and getting darker every second.

"Bella... stay awake..."

I strained to hear more and reached out to space.

"Edward... I'm sorry..."

I woke up to the sound of a heart monitor. I heard a woman's voice speak softly but I couldn't see her face. I felt myself drifting off again and I heard Edward's voice.

"Please, just let me see her, I need to know if she's okay."

A woman's soft voice spoke to him and I heard every word she said, and suddenly I was very scared of where I could be.

"I'm sorry, but you can't see her. In fact, it might be better if you leave, I don't think you should see her anymore."

I strained to her more but darkness engulfed me and I fell asleep once more.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- In the last chapter, I said when she turns 18, I meant when she graduates, sowwy! )

Chapter 6

Jasper held me back from behind while I struggled to move foward.

"Please Alice just let me see her, I swear it wasn't me who gave her those bruises."

Alice glared at me and stood in my way, blocking Bella from my view.

"I'm sorry Edward, but you and I both know how angry you were as a child, what's to say that hasn't changed? Even if it wasn't you who hit her, she's a student Edward. This could lose you your job and it could ruin her future, do you really want that?"

I dropped my head and sighed, "Alice, please. She's 18, and you know I'm leaving as soon as this school year is over; it's only a few months away. I'm in love with her, please just let me see her."

Alice sighed at me. I loved my sister, but she had trouble understanding emotions. It was a wonder to me how her husband, Jasper put up with her. She moved to the side and I walked over to the bed where Bella lay. My angel was pale, but to my relief she was breathing steady. I had been so scared when she passed out. I carried her out of her house, thankful her father was nowhere to be seen. I couldn't have taken her to a hospital, we would both get into trouble. While I was driving around in a panic, trying to find a way to help Bella, I thought of Alice. She'd told me recently that she had hospital equipment set up in her basement for when she started her new job as a visiting nurse. I thought Alice would be all too ready to help us. I was only half-right. She'd taken Bella away from me and did everything she could to help her, even giving her painkillers for her bruises. As for me, she'd kept me away from Bella. I understood why, I had been angry when I was younger but I would never do anything to hurt anyone now, especially my beautiful Bella. When I finally convinced her that it wasn't me who hurt her, she still didn't want me to see her because she was my student. I regretted telling Alice how pleased I always was with Bella's work. Alice came over and stood next to me, checking Bella's IVdrip.

"Edward," she said softly, "you can't stay with her. I know you care about her, but you'll both get hurt if you stay together. Whoever gave her these bruises will find out about the two of you and hurt her more, and because of that, you'll get hurt. I can't watch that happen. This girl is far innocent and fragile, and you're my brother. Edward, you know it's for the best. You have to let her go." I sighed and stayed by Bella's side for another half-hour. I tapped Alice's shoulder and spoke low to her.

"I'm going upstairs, don't tell her where I went okay?"

She nodded and gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"I'll look after her."

I walked upstairs and glanced once more at the beautiful girl in a hospital bed. I hoped she would understand.

-------------------------------------------------------------Bella's Point Of View-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up again, this time sitting upright and my first thought to find Edward. Instead, I saw a beautiful woman who looked similar to him, who was smiling softly at me.

"Hi Bella. Edward asked me to look after you. He left you a note."

I looked at the table next to me and sawa folded piece of paper, that said "Bella" in his elegant script. I picked up the note and read it, tears filling my eyes.

_My dear Bella,_

_I want you to know that this was not an eeasy decision. I've realized that my staying with you, will only hurt you. Believe me when I say I love you and that I did this to protect you. With me in your life, your father would only hurt you more, I don't want to leave you, please know that, but I must to keep you safe. I do love you Bella, more than life istelf. Don't hurt yourself over my decision. It will be easier if you just forget we ever kissed. I will do everything in my power to make this easier on you. Bella, I do care about you, but I can't be with you. Good-bye._

_Sincerely, _

_ Edward Cullen_

I crumpled the note and threw it at the wall. I felt my shoulders shaking but I calmed myself by pinching my arm. How could he think he was helping me by leaving me? Didn't he know how much I needed him? I composed myself when I saw Alice coming toward me. She gave me another soft smile and removed the IV, being very gentle.

"My husband will take you home in just a moment, but first may I ask you something?"

I nodded and waited for her to ask, not really caring much about anything I said at this moment. She helped me stand up and looked at me, and I knew she was trying to be kind.

"Why did you let Edward act the way he did?"

I looked at her and didn't bother to hide how upset I was.

"I let him act that way because I thought he loved me. I thought I was something special and that he cared about me. I can see I was wrong."

She looked at me with pity and I ignored it. I didn't need her pity, or her sympathy. I would be fine. I got up and walked over to the man I assumed was her husband. I looked back at her and said a quick thank you.

"I'm ready to gow when you are."

He turned and I followed. He delivered me home and I saw that my father was still asleep. I went upstairs and laid down. I wasn't sure what to do now. I thought Edward loved me, I thought he cared about me. How dare he act like he did in a note and still leave me? I closed my eyes and tried for forget him, but I couldn't. I rolled over and put my face into my pillow, muffling my now quick breaths. I closed my eyes and drifted away, crying myself to sleep.

---------------------------------------Edward's Point Of View------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice was upstairs with me now, and we were drinking coffee. She touched my hand and I looked up at her.

"It was for the best."

I shook my head and didn't speak. I had heard Bella when she left. She sounded so hurt. I hated myself for what I did but I couldn't change it now. I left Alice's house after an hour, telling her I would be fine. I went to my house and walked in the door and saw the last person I expected to see, sitting on my couch, wearing nothing my one of my ties.

"Hello Edward," she purred at me, "have you missed me?"

I sighed and walked past her, pouring myself a genourous glass of Smirnoff.

"You're supposed to be in prison Rebecca."

She laughed harshly and came up to me, putting her hand over my belt.

"You and I both know that it wasn't just my fault Eddy, you were in on it too."

I brushed her away and gulped down the vodka, letting it burn my throat. She laughed again, the sound cutting my ears.

"Oh Eddy, hitting it a little hard aren't we?"

I turned around and glowered at her.

"Rebecca get out of here, I'd rather not have police searching my house."

She giggled me at me now and rubbed my shoulders.

"Mm but Eddy we used to have so much fun togheter, don't you remember?"

I shook my head and gulped down more vodka, trying to drown out her voice.

"If I recall correctly Rebecca, you were always the one who suggested the fun, and it always got us in trouble."

She stepped in front of me and smiled maliciously.

"You know that I've been in prison because of you Eddy, or don't you remember?"

But I did remember, that poor woman had no idea what had happened to her before it was too late. I was responsible for her death, and Rebecca had taken the blame. It had been her idea though, but it was my fault.

'Eddy," she laughed, "Come play with me."

I looked at her and maybe it was the vodka, but I didn't care. She looked a little like Bella. I pressed my hips hard against her and growled in her ear.

"Can I call you Bella?"

She grinned at me and pressed her hips back in return.

"Oh Eddy you can call me whatever you want."

I took her to my bedroom and had her screaming until midnight. When we were down she rolled over and rubbed my chest, "Mm Eddy I didn't know you could be so rough."

I pushed her hand off me and got out of bed.

"I'm going to go take shower Rebecca and when I come back I want you gone."

She pouted and followed me, wrapping her hand around where I was now soft.

"But Eddy can't I stay? You know you'd like it."

I shook her off and went inside the bathroom, slamming the door in her face.

"Get out Rebecca."

"Fine!" she yelled, "but before I go, you should know that I know all about your little girlfriend."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke up Sunday morning and went to work. In fact, I worked every day now. When I wasn't working, I was at school, and when I wasn't at school, I was sleeping. I think that's the reason why Charlie hadn't gotten mad at me lately. I gave him all my money, not even bothering to save any for essentials anymore. I hadn't been beaten in almost two weeks. I didn't have any recent bruises, and my past bruises are almost gone. It wasn't until that morning when I went to use my secret in the medicine cabinet that I realized I was out. I shrugged it off and let it go, I was pretty sure it could wait a few more days. For the past two weeks, I had been living a rigid schedule; school, work, sleep. At school, I paid extra attention in most of my classes and in Edward's class, I ignored him all together. He didn't stop me, we were at a silent agreement. I wouldn't speak to him, he wouldn't speak to me. I still turned in all my assignments, but I wasn't really trying anymore, in fact on a recent paper, he gave me a D because I hadn't completed it. I was supposed to be working on a paper for the class now actually, but I didn't think it was going to get done. I sighed and went to school, breezing through the classes as usual. When I came to Edward's class, I was in for an unexpected suprise.

He started off with a discussion, he wanted the assignment. Everyone turned one in, except for me. Then he went on about how we should freewrite for the calss period today. It could be about anything, but it had to be finished at the end of class. In the paper, I wrote a story about how a girl was tricked by an evil Duke who made her fall in love with her, took everything she owned, and she ended up taking her own life. The bell rang and I turned it in. I made a move to leave the room when I heard him speak.

"Ms. Swan could you stay after please?"

I laughed and stopped, waiting for everyone to leave the room.

"So we're on a last name basis now? Very nice Edward."

He put down the stack of freewrites and looked at me, no amusement in his eyes.

"I am your teacher Ms. Swan and you will address me as so. I'd like to know why your level of commitment to your work has dwindled."

I ignored him. I was so angry with him. How could he sit there and act like nothing had ever happened between us? I wanted so much to hate him, yet I couldn't. Even after he hurt me, I still loved him. There, I admitted it to myself, I still loved him. I took a deep breath and decided to take another plunge.

"My level of commitment _Edward_? Let's talk about yours. It must be so easy for you to drop your commitment."

He glared at me now and held out 4 of my essays, all with red correction marks practically covering the whole page.

"We are discussing this class Bella. Now tell me why you aren't trying anymore."

I kept going, he'd called me by my name now, maybe I could get farther.

"Why am I not trying _Edward_? There's no point to! You said you loved how much emotion I put in my work, well the problem is I don't have any left. You of all people should understand why I'm not trying."

He slammed his hands on the desk and stood up, his voice raised.

"Dammit Bella! I did that for your own good! Don't give me a guilt trip because I helped you!"

I laughed bitterly and felt the tears sting my cheeks.

"For my own good? You helped me? Don't make me laugh Edward. What good has it done me? NONE! I am so empty because of you, I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

He stopped glaring at me, and sympathy replaced his anger.

"Bella..." he said softly, "you know I still love you I just-"

"SAVE IT!" I screamed.

I was done with this, and I was done with him.

"DONT LIE TO ME!"

He kept his voice soft and answered my yells with a strange calm that just made me angrier.

"I'm not lying to you Bella and you know it."

"Shut up!"

I was almost hysterical now. I felt the tears run faster down my face and wanted so much to hate him. I sniffed and picked up my back, slinging it over my shoulder and getting ready to leave. I walked to the door and looked back at him, saying my last words.

"You don't care about me Edward. You only care about your precious job. I believed you, now I can see how wrong I was."

I walked out the door and practically ran down the hallway. I heard him call after me but I ignored it. I ran to the office and the secretary jumped at my sudden arrival.

"Can I help you?"

"I'd like to transfer one of my classes please."

"It's extremely late in the year, you won't get the credit."

"I just want to change teachers."

"Oh! Well in that case what teacher do you have now?"

"Mr. Cullen."

"I heard he was a wonderful teacher, why would you want to get a new one?"

I gave her a dazziling fake smile and shrugged.

"I need a more strict teacher. Mr. Cullen is wonderful, but his class is a bit too fun for me to get where I want to go."

She smiled at me and quickly typed into the computer, printing out a new schedule.

"I understand completely dear. Anyways, here's your new schedule. Mr. Edwards is your new teacher."

I almost laughed. Mr. Edwards, how cruel irony could be. I folded it and put it in the front pocket of my bag, leaving the school and getting into the car. I drove straight to work and was about to get off when I saw who else but Edward and some beautiful woman walk in the door. He spoke quietly to Amanda, one of my co-workers and she showed him to a table. She went back to the kitchen to get a waitress but I ran in front of her,.

"I got it Amanda."

"You're off the clock now aren't you? It's almost eleven."

I smiled at her and nodded, "True, but I need the overtime."

She shrugged and motioned toward Edward's table.

"You can have it, I'll tell Rachel to mark you down for overtime so you get paid for it."

"Thanks Amanda!"

I walked over to Edward's table, shoulders back, head held high. He didn't seem to see me, he was far too engrossed in his coversation with the woman.

"Oh Eddy it will be just wonderful! I even bought that blue negligee I saw in the catalog, the one you adored and said would look beautiful on me."

"I'm sure you'll look beautiful in it Bell-"

He glanced up and almost fell out of his chair. I supressed a laugh and smiled brightly at him.

"Hi there. I'll be your waitress today. I take it your name is Eddy?"

I said grinning at him. He furrowed his brows at me and I kept my smile big.

"Well Eddy, what would this _lovely_ young woman like to eat?"

She smiled at me and I saw her hairstyle was very similar to mine. In fact... she was dressed similar to my style, and her hair was even a close color to mine.

She pointed with a long manicured nail to the steak on the menu.

"Two please. One for me, well-cooked, and a medium rare for Eddy here."

I smiled at her and wrote it down.

"Of course, and what shall I put your name down as?"

"Rebecca," Edward answered quickly.

"Oh nonsense Eddy!" She said giggling. "You know I like that new name you call me better." She turned toward me and smiled broadly, "You'll love it miss it's a wonderful name, put me down as _Bella,_" she said dreamily.

I felt my face fall, but I quickly recovered. I glanced once towards Edward, and back at her.

"Of course _Bella_. I'll have your and Eddy's food right away."

I went back to the kitchen and gave them the order, trying to ignore the naseous feeling in my stomach and the pounding headache that had hit me as soon as I'd taken Edward and his date's orders. When the food was done I took it back to their table and set it down gently. I felt my breath staggered and leaned against the table, trying to regain it. The woman with my name looked at me with some alarm and touched my hand.

"Are you alright? You're awfully pale, why don't you sit down?"

Edward looked worried too but I shook my head and gave her a fake smile.

"No I'm breath fine breath just a little breath out of breath."

I looked at her and took a few more quick breaths, feeling my legs shake.

"You... you haven't been sick recently have you?"

She clapped her hands and laughed.

"Oh my goodness how did you know?!"

I gave her a weak smile and tried to start walking.

"Lucky gasp guess..."

------------------------------------------------------------------Edward's Point Of View---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I saw Bella try to walk away and suddenly she fell. I got up so quick out f my chair it fell over and I shook her.

"Bella!!!"

She breathing was painfully slow, and her nose started to bleed. When I felt her pulse, it was too rapid for comfort.

Then, another waitress took her away screaming.

"Call an ambulance, she's not breathing!!

I felt my heart almost stop and I wanted to follow after her, but I knew I couldn't without getting her into trouble. Was Bella dead?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Sir I'm sorry but you're not family, I can't help you."

"There must be an exception, her father isn't capable of coming. I'm her teacher, shouldn't that count for something?"

"Sir, as I've said, there's nothing I can do. I admire your concern for your student but you'll have to wait."

I sighed and sat down on the waiting bench, praying I would know something soon. I had already called Alice but she was taking forever to get here. I held my head in my hands and thought back to the restaurant. I didn't know she worked there and I felt so bad for rubbing Rebecca in her face. It wasn't on purpose. but it didn't matter any more anyways.I glanced at my watch and groaned at the time. Rebecca was leaving today, I had taken her out to dinner as a good-bye gift. She was convinced she could talk me into letting her stay. I wanted her gone. The night she showed up, and many more after wards, we slept together. It meant nothing to me, she was just someone for me to use. I felt terrible for using her to numb my own feelings, and that's why I wanted her gone. At that moment, Alice burst into the door and ran up to me, giving me a tight hug.

"Edward is she alright?"

"I don't know... they-they won't tell me anything."

"What happened to her?"

I sighed, "She just passed out... when I felt her pulse her heart was just beating so fast and she was barely breathing, then she stopped altogether. The took her away in an amblulance, but that's all I saw."

Alice paled a little and gave me another squeeze.

"I'll be right back."

Alice waiting near the hallway where Bella was being held. She stood there for hours, until finally a doctor came out. Alice immediately started speaking to him. At first he looked a little puzzled, but it didn't last long. They spoke for a few moments, then Alice waved me over.

"He says she's alive."

I breathed a sigh of relief and bursted with questions.

"What's the matter with her? Can you fix it? Is she dying??"

The doctor shook his head and looked at me, apologizing.

"I am really very sorry sir, but you have to be family."

I sighed and leaned my forehead against the wall, breathing in slowly. I looked back at him and spoke slow afraid of what I might say.

"Can I at least see her?"

He nodded slowly and looked at the both of us carefully.

"Yes, but she won't be able to respond."

"What do you mean?"

I didn't like the look on his face.

He looked over to the secretaries then back at us.

"I'm not supposed to say anything, but that girl is in a coma."

My heart stopped beating. A coma?! Bella... beautiful perfect Bella in a coma?

"Will she wake up?"

"We're going to do the best we can, but we can't promise anything."

"What caused the coma?"

"We think she went into anaphylatic shock. When we checked her, it showed that her immunogobulin levels were low, so she must've run out. We believe she came into contact with something she's extremely allergic to, causing her to have the reaction she did. It could also be that because her levels were so low, she was more succeptible. Do you know of any allergies she might have?"

I shook my head, Bella had never told me there was anything wrong with her.

"We are locating her file now to see if we can figure it out. She's very lucky to still be alive."

I was furious at this man. He was so calm about her being in a coma, that was unacceptable. They should be doing something to make her wake up.

"Alive?! She's in a coma!"

"Yes but normally with anaphylatic shock, the patient can die within minutes, it's very fatal. I'm suprised she lived through the ambulance ride. If it makes you feel any better, a specialist is coming in to see her. If one of you says you're related to her they can tell you more than me."

Alice shook his hand and smiled gently at him.

"Thank you, we'll be back soon."

She turned back to me and spoke gently.

"Edward did you know about this?"

I shook my head again.

"I didn't think so. Edward... she has Immunodeficiency."

"And just what is that?"

"Her immune system isn't as strong as it should be. When the doctor was talking about immunoglobulin, that's what she takes to strengthen her immunity. She must've run out if her levels were low. Didn't she say anything about it?"

I shook my head again, Bella hadn't ever said anything about immunoglobulin, or immunodeficency, or doctors, or anything.. Why?

"She'll be okay Edward."

I doubted that. Bella was so fragile. I walked into the room and saw her. So many wires and machines were connected to her as well as an IV. I walked over next to the bed and touched her hand. She was so cold, almost lifeless.

"Bella I'm so sorry. I've been such an asshole. I don't deserve to be in your life... I just wanted to do what was best for you, I'm so so sorry."

Alice came up behind me and squeezed my shoulder.

"Edward we have to go."

I nodded and walked out of the room, asking God to please let Bella be okay. If not for me then for someone else, someone who would treat her better than I did.

I drove slowly back to my house, making a stop to the school on my way. I drove to Bella's house afterwards and climbed up her tree, not suprised that her window was unlocked. I left a letter on her pillow and left the way I came, thinking how wrong it was that she wasn't in her room. I got back into my car and drove back to my house, leaving it unlocked to take Rebecca to the airport. I walked in the door and saw her waiting, her hands behind her back and a broad smile plastered to her face.

"What's the smile for?"

"Oh Eddy, please let me say. I promise I'll do whatever you want, I even made you dinner as a suprise. Please?"

I shook my head and looked around for her bags, finding none.

"No, Rebecca I'm sorry but I can't use you anymore. Where are your bags, we need to get ready to leave?"

She smiled wider and pulled her hands out in front of her, a gun held in her right.

"Oh Eddy, you didn't just think I was going to leave without a fight did you?"

"Rebecca, you don't want to stay, I'll just be using you."

She pointed the gun at my chest and sighed.

"I don't want to kill you Eddy, just say I can stay."

"Rebecca, you don't want to."

She walked closer to me, the gun still pointed at my chest. She lost her smile and looked at me.

"My name is Bella, Eddy. You gave it to me."

"Rebecca..."

She shoved the gun into my sternum and moved her finger while it was on the trigger.

"Bella. My name is Bella, and I'm not going anywhere."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rebecca was hysterical. She had a loaded gun pointing at me, she was crying, and kept yelling at me.

"You must understand Eddy, I love you, I can't leave."

"You don't love me Rebecca."

"She hit the gun on my shoulder and I felt a burst of pain.

"My. Name. Is. BELLA!"

She dropped the gun and started sobbing into her hands. I slowly bent down and grabbed the gun. She pulled on my arm and bit it, tearing the skin. I pulled it out of her mouth and ignored the blood dripping from my arm. I pointed it at her and breathed in slowly.

"Your name is Rebecca. You are an escaped criminal and you are leaving my house."

"Please Eddy," she begged me, "don't make me leave."

I picked up the phone, not moving the gun and called the police. I told them I had Rebecca and that she was in hysterics. I mentioned she needed a psychiatrist as well and the cop laughed and told me he thought so too. The police were on their way and Rebbeca could not have looked angrier than she did in that moment.

"I took the blame for you six years ago!! I can get you condemmed the second they come to get me and you know it!"

I shrugged and kept the gun pointed at her.

"So be it."

A few minutes passed of Rebecca trying to convince me to let her go. I ignored her until I heard the door knock.

"Come in."

They burst in the door and handcuffed Rebecca and she started crying.

"He's the one who killed her!!!! You have to believe me, he killed her!"

The cop ignored her, but she kept screaming.

"He's the one that killed Renee Swan!!!"

-------------------------------------------------Nurse's Point Of View----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I tested the girl's blood, her levels normal. She was much healthier than she had been when she arrived, but she still hadn't woken up. It was sad really, no one had come to visit her except the two who had been there the night she arrived. I left the room and walked back, saying hello to other doctors on my way. I saw the man who had come with her the night before walk in the door. The poor guy looked like he had been through hell and he walked up to me and gave me a wak smile.

"Is Bella Swan still in the same room?"

I nodded and let him through as he walked toward her room. I noticed that he had a book in his hands but it wasn't odd to me. Lots of visitors liked to read to the coma patients, thinking that somehow they could hear them. I thought it was a load of nonsense really. I didn't believe in God and miracles, just facts. All facts proved that that poor girl was not likely to wake up. It had been six weeks and she hadn't responded to anything. In my opinion, a coma was a cruel way to stay on earth without living life. While I was deep in my thoughts, I ran into a police officer and apologized profusely. He didn't seem to be phased but instead looked over me.

"Can I help you?"

"Do you know where Bella Swan's room is?"

"Room 706, ICU. She currently has a visitor but you're welcome to see her when he's through."

He nodded and walked toward the room, and I took my coffee break. That girl was finally getting some visitors, I had to admit, I was happy for her.

------------------------------------------------Edward's Point Of View---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I read _Romeo &Juliet_ softly to Bella. It had been her favorite novel in my class. I knew it wouldn't wake her up, but I could hope. I finished it and pressed her hand against my cheek, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Please wake up Bella."

I wasn't suprised to see that there was no reaction, but nonetheless disappointed. I heard a knock at the dor and turned around. To my suprise, an officer was standing outside her room.

"I'd like to ask you a few questions."

I nodded and stepped outside the room, standing in front of him.

"You've been visiting this girl a lot, can I ask why?"

"She's a student of mine."

"What's so special about a student to visit her every day for six weeks?"

"She was an excellent student, with a future. It's a shame for her to be like this, and no one else has visited her. I thought, since I am her teacher, I should give her some company."

"We visited her house and found out something very interesting."

"What's that?"

"Her neighbors said that they saw you leaving her house once, with a head injury and that she returned, without you, with multiple brusies the next day."

"I was visiting to speak to her father about giving her lessons on how to wirte a college essay. He wasn't home but she invited me inside. She slipped on some water she spilled in the kitchen while I was over there and I took her to see my sister, she's a private nurse."

"Why did she return without you?"

"My sister believed it would be more appropriate if her husband drove her home."

The officer nodded and glanced at Bella.

"Why not take her here?"

"My sister's house was closer. I assumed that a head injury called for immediate attention."

"That was very quick thinking."

"Thank you."

"I've been told you quit your job at the high school."

"That's right."

"May I ask why?"

"I'm looking into other professions, in other cities. Forks isn't exactly the place I think I would do my job best."

"Very understandable. You quit around the time this girl came to this hospital, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Why that time?"

"I had already been planning on quitting that day anyway, why let an accident of one of my students stop me from carrying out my plans?"

"You think well sir."

"Thank you."

"I have one more question."

"Shoot."

"Are you aware that the day she arrived here, she transfered to another teacher's class?"

"I was not."

"Why do you think she would do that?"

"Like I said, she had a future. My class is more lax than the other English classes. She probably wanted something that would look better on an application."

The police officer nodded again and shook my hand.

"Thank you for your help. I didn't think a teacher would sleep with their student, but a woman we arrested claims to know you personally and says you've been seeing a student since the last week of February."

"Rebecca Evans? We used to be friends. We had sexual relations the night she came to my house and she wanted me to let her stay instead of calling the police, she will say anything to get out of prison again."

The cop laughed and nodded, shaking my hand again.

"I'll be going on my way, hope you find a better job."

I smiled and forced out a polite "thank you." Rebecca had told the police I was sleeping with a student. That cop just now thought I had hurt her! I groaned and took some asprin I had been carrying around lately. After taking two and leaving the hospital I went back to my house. I sighed and fell asleep until midnight when suddenly I was jerked awake but insistent pounding on my front door. I groggily answered and saw two officers.

"You are wanted for questioning about the murder of Renee Swan."

I felt my face pale, but I nodded and walked out with them. They couldn't possibly think I had anything to do with it.

I got in the backseat of the cop car and once again I was hit by my past.

"Hello Edward."

"Jacob?"

"I know, isn't it strange? I remember exactly what happened, and better yet, I can get out of prison and walk away with just parole if I tell them everything."

I was going to prison.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

My eyes fluttered open and I saw a white ceiling. Where was I? I heard beeping and turned my head to the right and left. Machines were all around me and I saw an IV connected to my arm. A nurse came in and pressed the call button for more. I was at the hospital, but where was Edward? I heard his voice before... before I passed out. I tried to forget about that and focused on the nurses speaking to me.

"Welcome back!"

"We're so glad you're awake."

It was a buzz of voices and I closed my eyes, blocking them out.

A doctor came in and shooed them out except one. He sat in a chair next to me and gave me a kind smile.

"Welcome back, I'm Dr. Colyer. I'm going to ask you some questions and do some tests to make sure you're okay to go home okay?"

I nodded and watched the nurse take out my IV while he spoke.

"Do you know your name?"

"Bella Marie Swan."

"Good, good."

He went on and asked me if I knew what month it was, my birthday, and other things. When he was satisfied that my memory was okay, he did other tests and finally said the words I had been waiting for.

"You're going to be fine. We're not sure what caused your anaphylatic shock, but I advise you to be very very careful for the next few weeks. We've resupplied your immunoglobulin so that you can keep up with your injections, and all your vitals seem to be fine.You're welcome to go home when you feel up to it, and call an dask for me if you get any sudden headaches."

He gave me another smile and I returned it, thankful I could go home. I had a plan to get out of Forks for good.

------------------------------------Edward's Point Of View--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cop glared and me and slammed his hand on the table.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Why did you kill Renee Swan?!"

"I told you it was an accident!"

He sighed and shook his head.

"You're in here, we have evidence that it was you."

I gave him a cold stare and crossed my arms in front of me. It didn't matter if I went to jail now, Bella was gone. They took me back to my cell and I laid on my bunk, staring up at the ceiling. I wondered how long they were going to keep her alive. At least, their version of alive anyway. She wasn't alive the way they had her. I sighed and thought back to the present situation. My trial was in two days. I was going to tell the truth. Yes, I had killed Renee Swan, but I never meant to.

---------------------------------Bella's Point Of View---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked in the front door and waited for confrontation from Charlie but none came. I crept into the bathroom and took my supply of syringes, then headed upstairs. I shoved my clothes into a duffel bag and sighed, trying to think of where I could go. I slowly walked back downstairs and moved slowly into his bedroom. He was nowhere to be seen, but that didn't stop me from being careful. I saw one of my bill envelopes and took it off the dresser, running back upstairs as fast as my legs could carry me. This could get me a room in a motel for at least one night. After that, I would think of something. I double checked everything, making sure I hadn't left anything important. That's when I saw the envelope on my dresser, the hand writting painfully familiar. I opened it and read it, tears filling my eyes.

Darling Bella,

There is something I feel I must tell you, in case you ever awake to see this letter. I have been selfish. I should have never left you or taken in Rebecca. I don't deserve your forgiveness for what I've done, but I hope you can give it. I do love and care for you Bella, and I understand that I don't deserve the same feelings from you, and now I have something to tell you.

Your mother was murdered when you were ten years old. Bella, I was her murderer. Please believe me when I say that I never meant for it. I was fifteen and just trying to fit in. Rebecca and Jacob wanted to steal money from her to get tickets to a concert. They made me hold the gun. I'd never held a gun before and when she screamed, I got scared and pulled the trigger. Bella, I am so sorry for what I did. It ruined your life and I can never be forgiven for what I've done to hurt you. You are an angel Bella, and someone like me doesn't deserve you. I hope that there is room in your heart for me, but I understand in there isn't. I wish all the best for you and I hope that someday, you can forgive me. I love you Bella, I always will.

Love,

Edward

I held the letter close to my heart, then put it in my back. What Edward had done, was horrible, yes. Selfish, yes. Yet, I still loved him after everything. I decided at that moment, to forgive him. What he'd done, he hadn't meant. They were just horrible mistakes. I grabbed the duffel bag and walked out of that house forever, going to his house to tell him I still loved him.

I drove to his house and walked inside, ready to tell him he was forgiven. To my surprise, no one was home. It looked like it hadn't been touched in days. I wondered where he could be. I drove to the police station to ask if he'd been reported missing, and to my surprise, they asked if I wanted to visit him.

"What do you mean?"

"He's in for murdering some woman."

I felt my jaw drop but quickly regained my composure.

"Yes I'd like to see him please."

I was lead to his cell and stayed to the side, hiding from where he could see me. The officer tapped on the bars and spoke gruffly.

"Visitor."

He walked down from the bed and down to the floor, and looked surprised.

I waited for the cop to walk away, then stepped into his line of vision.

"Hi Edward."

"Bella!!!! You're alive?"

I smiled and stepped closer to the bars.

"I love you."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I heard those words come from her and I reached out my hand through the bars.

"Bella... I can't believe you're alive. I must be dreaming, I love you so much Bella I'm so so sorry, I hope you can forgive me."

She laughed softly and brushed away a tear.

"You're already forgiven. I love you so much, I'm sorry too."

I touched her face and breathed in softly.

"I'll be out soon."

"How can you be sure?"

I gave her a soft smile.

"I can't, but I have to hope."

She smiled again. Suddenly, my being in jail and on trial, all my mistakes, all of it was gone. She reached her hand in through the bars and touched my lips, her eyes longing.

"Do you really love me Edward?"

"More than everything Bella."

She smiled and brushed her fingers over my cheek.

"I'm leaving Forks. I can't stay with my dad anymore."

I gently rubbed her neck and gave her a sad smile.

"I know. My house is open if you want to stay there, but if not I understand."

She smiled gently at me and leaned her forehead against the bars with her eyes closed.

"I don't want to leave without you."

I ran my fingers through her hair gently, giving her comfort.

"I know, but you can't stay where your dad can hurt you."

She lifted up her head and looked at me.

"Is it okay if I stay in your house? As soon as you get out of here, we'll leave together."

I smiled at her and nodded. Her eyes lit up with a smile and she moved her hand to mine, squeezing it gently.

"I'll come visit tomorrow, okay?"

I nodded and watched her leave. My trial was in a week. They had to believe me, I'd never meant to kill anyone, it had been an accident. I was lucky though, my cousin's husband was defending me. He'd never lost a case and he was sure he could keep me out a jail but parole was likely. At minimum, I would be sentenced a year for involuntary manslaughter.

Hours passed, and Emmet came to see me.

"How are we holding up?"

"As best as can be expected. How's Rosalie?"

"She's good, out spending my money as we speak."

We both chuckled and he pulled out some papers.

"This is going to be a little difficult. I think we can win though. We'll use this reasoning; that you were a nervous teenage boy trying to fit in and you got scared. Her death resulted in an accidental pull of the trigger when she caused you to jump after screaming. That should keep you out of jail, and at maximum, you'll get a few months of parole. Worst case scenario, is you go to prison for about a year for involuntary manslaughter."

I sighed.

"It's better than the normal five."

I nodded and glanced at him.

"It's not prison I'm worried about. There's a girl who's waiting for me to get out of here."

He smiled and nodded.

"Alice told us."

I glowered, of course she did. He burst out with a soft laugh and patted my shoulder.

"It's safe with us, but she _is_ eighteen right?"

I glared at him and he laughed again.

"I'm kidding Edward don't get mad now."

I smiled at him and we talked low about my case. After he was satisfied I knew what to say and that I was ready for the trial, he gave me a bear hug and walked out of the cell.

"I'll be back for your trial, try not to go too crazy until then."

I laughed and went back down to lay on my bunk, and sleep.

-------------------------------Bella's Point Of View-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I loved the way his pillows smelled just like him. I felt a little like a stalker, wearing one of his T-shirts to bed and laying on his bed. I laughed at myself, what would Edward do if he saw me now? I rolled over and pulled the blankets over my shoulder, falling asleep with a smile on my face.

_Our breaths were heavy and he gently bit my shoulder._

_"Mm tasty."_

_I giggled and wrapped my legs around him, loving the way his bare skin felt against mine. He breathed against my neck and heaved my breasts with his hands. _

_"I think I'm ready for another go, how about you?"_

_I laughed and pushed my hips against his in response._

I woke up to sunlight streaming on my face and felt my cheeks flush. What a dream. I called the school and told them I was going to stay home for a week as a rest period. I told them I'd pick up my homework later and went back to bed. I closed my eyes and thought about the dream with a grin on my face. I wondered if Edward and I would ever get the chance to even get close to that.

When I stopped being lazy, I got out of bed and looked around his house. I cleaned up some messes and relaxed, suprised how tired I was. A week passed of the same routine and Alice called his house.

"Bella? I thought you'd be staying here. Edward's trial is in an hour, do you want to come with me?"

"Yes, I'll be waiting."

I threw on a black tank top with a a blue shrug and a pencil skirt to match. I slipped on some black ballet flats and waiting nervously at the door. Alice honked her horn a few minutes later and I rushed to her car. We were off to Edward's trial and I prayed that he wouldn't be found guilty.

------------------------------------Edward's Point Of View--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emmett patted my shoulder and looked at my reflection in the mirror.

"You clean up good. Are you ready?"

I nodded and brushed a strand of bangs out from my eyes. We walked into the courtroom and I saw Bella sitting with Alice. She gave me a smile and blew a kiss in my direction. She was so adorable, I had to smile back. Emmett looked in her direction and grinned.

"You pick 'em good Edward."

I grinned and turned back, walking to our side of the courtroom.

"Something like that."

We sat in our seats and I drank some water, trying to calm myself down. Emmett gave me a few last-minute tips and then the judge walked in. We stood in our seats until he sat, and we followed suit. A lifetime seemed to pass before he got situated and spoke the words that would begin my fight for innocence.

"Would the defendant, Edward Cullen, please rise?"

Emmett and I stood, and I watched the judge carefully.

"In the case of Cullen verses the State, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty."

It had begun.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The judge nodded and motioned at the lawyer at the table across from me.

"The state calls it's first witness."

The man stood up and walked to the bench.

"Will Rebecca Summers please come to the bench?"

Rebecca stood up and walked to the bench, wearing all red. She sat down and pursed her lips into a malicious smile directed at me. After taking oath, she flashed a smile at the jury and looked back at the lawyer, batting her eyelashes.

"Ms. Summers, will you please tell the court in your own words the account of Renee Swan's murder?'

She smiled again and brushed her hair away from her face.

"Of course. Well, we were all just kids. Jacob, Edward, and I all wanted desperately to go to this concert, but we needed money for a ticket. We talked and somehow the subject of robbery came up. Of course, Edward, being the tempermental man he is, was all for the idea. So we went to the store and waited for someone we saw going toward a nice car. We only had to wait a little bit until we saw a woman walking toward this vintage mustang. So Jacob gave Edward the gun and told him to hld it on her, but not to fire, we just wanted to scare her. So we ambushed her and Edward pointed the gun at her. When she refused to give us her money, I guess Edward just got so mad, he fired the gun and killed her, and we ran. I was the only one that got caught and I didn't want anyone else to get into trouble, so I took the fall. I regret that now since I can see Edward's temper still hasn't changed."

She smiled that wicked smile at me again and folded her hands across her lap, calm as can be. The judge looked at Emmett and spoke firmly.

"Your response?"

Emmett stood up and walked toward Rebecca, keeping his gaze locked with her.

"You described Edward as tempermental, what makes you say so?"

She sighed softly and put a manicured nail on her chin.

"Well, we had a bit of a relationship when we were younger and he would always get mad at me for talking to Jacob alone."

"Well, I'm not that comfortable with my wife talking to other men alone either Ms. Summers, wouldn't you say that's more of jealousy than anger?"

She scoffed and leaned back in the chair.

"I would consider it verbal abuse."

I winced, she had always been a good liar.

Emmett flipped through some papers and looked back at Rebecca.

"Ms. Summers, have you ever been treated for a mental disability?"

"Yes."

"It says here you've been treated for being a pathological liar, bipolar, and schitzophrenic, would you say those treatments have worked?"

"The doctor said I was cured."

"Really? It says here that additional treatments were needed."

She glared at him and tapped her nails on her thigh.

"I don't believe I have any reason to lie right now."

"I would beg to differ Ms. Summers, in fact if you're lying on the stand right now and you are caught, you can be sent to jail."

She remained motionless, her glare as firey as it had been a few seconds before.

Emmett looked up at the judge and spoke, trying to keep the cheeryness out of his voice.

"No more questions."

Rebecca stepped down and flounced past our table to her seat and the lawyer representing the state stood again.

"Your honor I'd like to call Jacob Black to the stand."

The judge nodded and Jacob walked to the bench, grinning at me. After seating himself and stretching, he leaned his chin on his fist and looked at the lawyer.

"Mr. Black, would you say that Rebecca Summers recent statements were all true?"

Jacob looked at me, then back at the lawyer and yawned.

"All true."

The lawyer nodded and stepped away from the bench.

"No further questions."

Emmett stood up and walked toward Jacob.

"Mr. Black, would you say that you and Rebecca Summers were close friends?"

"We'd known each other since we were 10 before that day."

"Am I right to assume that at some point, you and Ms. Summers had a relationship?"

"The word relationship isn't the right word."

"I see. Am I correct when I say that at age 15, three days before the day in question, you and Rebecca Summers were having sex in the backseat of your car in a Walmart parking lot"

"We weren't having sex. She fell asleep on me."

"Really?"

Emmett held up a video tape and put it in front of the judge.

"I'd like to present this as Evidence A, a security video of Jacob Black and Rebecca Summers having sex in a Walmart parking lot, in the back of his car, when Ms. Summers and my client were allegedly in the middle of a relationship?"

The lawyer on the other side stood up, slamming his hand on the desk.

"I object!"

"To what?"

"That videotape could've been tampered with."

The judge shook his head and waved his hand to the side.

"I'll allow it."

A T.V. was brought in and Emmett popped in the tape. I saw Jacob's old car with him and Rebecca inside, naked and moving around. Emmett froze the videotape and pointed to the faces.

"Mr. Black can you identify this person?"

Jacob crossed his arms and glared at Emmett.

"That's me."

"And this woman you're in the car with?"

"That's Rebecca."

Emmett turned around and smiled at me.

"No more questions."

The judge looked at the other lawyer as Jacob stepped down and scratched his arm.

"Do you have any more witnesses?"

"Just one. I call Edward Cullen to the stand."

I stood up and walked to the stand, breathing in slowly. I sat down at the bench and gave Bella a soft smile.

The lawyer moved in front of me and set a gun in front of me.

"Mr. Cullen do you recognize this?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"That is the gun Jacob and Rebecca told me to hold during the robbery."

The lawyer held it up for the room to see and walked toward the jury.

"The murder weapon."

He turned toward me.

"Mr. Cullen, do you recall how many times you have commited assult?"

"I have gotten into a phyiscal fight six seperate times."

"Would you describe yourself as an angry person Mr. Cullen?"

"Not anymore."

"So you admit you used to be an angry person?"

"Yes."

"Were you angry because Renee Swan wouldn't hand over her money?"

"No."

"No? Then what feelings did you have at that moment in time?"

"I was nervous because I didn't want to get into trouble and I didn't want Rebecca or Jacob to hurt her."

"Why would they hurt her? You held the murder weapon, and you said yourself, you were the angry person."

"I wouldn't hurt a pregnant woman, and I wasn't aware the gun was loaded. I was scared, and I was fifteen."

"You shot Renee Swan and killed her."

"It was an accident."

"How is firing a gun an accident?"

"You hear stories about children playing with their father's guns and dying because they accidently shot a gun. She screamed and I jumped. I didn't even know the gun had fired until it was too late."

The lawyer looked at me and walked away.

"No more questions."

I looked at Bella and she was stark white. Alice was giving her a gentle hug, but it didn't seem to be helping. Emmett came into my line of vision and looked at me with kind eyes.

"Mr. Cullen, did you knowingly murder Renee Swan?"

"No."

"Were you aware you killed her?"

"Not until it was too late."

He nodded and walked away. The judge looked at me, then to the two lawyers.

"Do either of you have anything else to say before the verdict is given?"

Both of them shook their heads and the judge nodded.

"The jury is dismissed to reach a verdict."

They filed out to another room and I walked back to my seat next to Emmett, feeling anxious. Hours passed, and suddenly the filed back in, with one woman remaining on her feet. This was it.

----------------------------------------------------Bella's Point Of View--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I bit my nails as I watched the woman put on her glasses and look at the piece of paper in her hands. I was death-gripping Alice's hand, then I looked at Edward. He looked as anxious as me and stood with Emmett as the judge spoke.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"We have your honor."

I inhaled a sharp breath and Alice gently rubbed my back.

Oh god, this was it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry for the cliffhanger!!! I can't help it. Okay, so here's a preview of the next chapter, and remember not to assume anything, I surprise people xD

She hugged me and I felt tears fill my eyes.

"How could this happen?"

Okay, that's all I can give without giving the next chapter away. It's gonna be good xD. Anyways, more updates coming very very soon!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I watched the woman from the jury's lips speak the words I didn't think they would.

"We the jury find the defendent not guilty for one count of involuntary manslaughter."

Alice breathed a sigh of relief and I hugged her tight, holding in a cry of joy.

I looked at Edward and he had a small smile playing his lips, like he couldn't quite believe it. Then the jury woman spoke again.

"The jury does suggest however, that the defendent attend an anger management course lasting sixty or more days."

The judge nodded and banged his gavel.

"Mr. Cullen you will attend a course I've recommended many times and if you fail to complete the course you will return to this courtroom."

Edward stood and hugged Emmett, the both of them laughing with relief and patting each other on the back. Edwqard walked up to the judge and shook his hand, taking a piece of paper that I assumed had the anger management information on it. I still couldn't believe it, I was so scared he was going to jail and now he got off with just an anger management course! He ignored Emmett and ran up to me and Alice, sneaking me a quick kiss on the cheek. I blushed furiously and he hugged Alice, winking at me while he did.

"Are you guys as relieved as I am?"

He was laughing so hard I had to join in. He took my hand and waved over Emmett.

"Call the family, dinner tonight, my treat."

Alice shook her head and patted his head.

"Chill, it's your celebration, I'm paying."

He laughed and shook his head again, squeezing my hand gently.

"Let me pay for it Alice."

She just smiled and walked in front of us, Emmett joining her. Edward let go of my hand while we were around everyone else, but as soon as we got into Alice's car, he immediately wrapped his arm around my shouler.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I would if it wouldn't get you into trouble."

I gave him a smile and kissed his lips gently.

"It's alright."

I leaned my head on his shoulder and he played with the necklace around my neck.

"I recognize this."

I giggled and felt my cheeks get warm.

"It looks beautiful on you."

I started to take it off to give back to him but he put his hand over it. I couldn't help but notice how close his hand was to my chest and it made me blush brighter.

"Keep it."

I moved the ring back and forth across the thin chain, entertaining myself until we got to a house I didn't recognize.

"Where are we Edward?"

He grinned at me and took off his tie, using it to cover my eyes.

"You'll see."

"Edward! I'm gonna trip."

He put my hands in his and gently pulled me out of the car.

"I won't let you fall."

He picked me up into his arms and carried me. I heard some soft talking and an air conditioner whirring when Edward took the tie off me.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet my parents."

Standing in front of me, was a handsome older man with a kind smile, and a woman whose smile was just as kind. She didn't hesitate to hug me and beamed at Edward.

"She's just beautiful Edward."

She turned toward me and smiled, hugging me again.

"I'm Esme, if you ever need anything just give me a call."

The man laughed and pulled Esme close to him, giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek. He turned his attention toward me and held out his hand. After we shook, he chuckled softly.

"My name is Carlisle, I'm glad my son has taken affection to such a pretty young lady."

He kissed my hand and I smiled up at him.

"You're both so nice, I'm glad I get to meet you."

Edward pulled me closer to him with his arm around my waist and tickled my waist gently.

"I'm taking everyone out to dinner, do you want to come?"

Carlisle smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"I would love to, but tonight is when your mom and I leave for vacation."

Edward groaned and laid down on the couch, pulling me down with him.

"I guess we'll just have to eat here with you guys then."

I playfully glared at him and he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Don't I get a say?"

He laughed and kissed my neck, pulling me close.

"Nope."

I sighed and snuggled closer to him, letting him wrap his arms tighter around my back.

"Well in that case, I would love to have dinner here."

Esme and Carlisle went into the kitchen and suddenly Edward and I were alone in the living room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------Edward's Point Of View---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I licked the side of her neck and grinned at her, letting my whispers float across her skin.

"All alone."

Her cheeks turned red and I watched her with a grin. She was so adorable when she blushed.

"You are a dirty man."

I laughed and took her hands, pinning them over her head.

"That may be, but I'm a dirty man who's in love with you."

She smiled and sat up, laying her cheek on my chest.

"Your parents are wonderful."

I kept one hand over hers and ran the other through her hair.

"So are you."

I gazed into her eyes until Alice came into the room, out of breath.

"Bella... there's been an accident."

I moved of the couch and she stood abruptly.

"What do you mean there's been an accident?"

Alice moved closer to her and sighed softly.

"Your father."

--------------------------------------------------Bella's Point Of View-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I suddenly had two thoughts. One, my father knew where I was and was coming to kill me right now. Two, something happened to him and if that was the case, I wasn't sure if I was upset or relieved. I felt horrible for that and I rubbed my temples slowly.

"What about him?

"He got into a car accident. He was driving drunk and hit another car at ninety miles per hour. Bella I'm so sorry."

She hugged me and I felt tears fill my eyes.

"How could this happen? He never drove drunk before."

She shrugged and hugged me tighter and I felt Edward touch my back.

"I don't know hon. Are you going to be okay?"

"I guess so. I mean, I don't have to worry about him anymore, but I feel bad for thinking like that."

Edward turned me around and I pressed my face against his chest, breathing softly.

"Bella there's nothing wrong with how you feel. It's okay."

I nodded and breathed in softly, trying to grasp the situation.

"I love you."

He smiled at me and hugged me tighter.

"I love you too Bella."

Alice rubbed my back and I smiled at the both of them. Esme stuck her head out of the kitchen and held up a steaming plate.

"I hope everyone like lasagna!"

I smiled and Edward pulled me into the kitchen. Everything was going to be okay.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again, I'm very sorry for the last cliffy. To help make up for it, here's a preview!

"Bella are you sure? You don't have to decide right away."

I smiled gently at him and held out my hands to both sides.

"Edward, I'm sure."

Okay xD that's all I can give away, but I hope it makes you wanna read on! Next chapter coming soon!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Dinner went well. Bella was a hit with mom and dad, and she took the news of her father really well. We were getting ready to leave when mom came up to me and hugged me.

"Bring her back, she's so lovely and charming."

I laughed and promised to bring her back as we walked out the door. Alice turned around in her seat and looked at the two of us.

"So who's going where?"

Bella looked confused for a moment and shrugged.

"I think I'll go with Edward if that's okay."

I smiled at her and nodded.

"You heard the girl, drive away."

Alice glared at me and I responded with a broad grin, my arm never leaving Bella's waist. We arrived at my house a quarter to midnight and I helped Bella walk inside, trying not to laugh. She was practically asleep on her feet.

"You're going to bed soon."

"Nu-uh."

"Yes you are. You're tired."

"Am not."

"Of course you're not."

We got inside and I took her to my bedroom, pulling out a shirt from my drawer.

"Put this on, I'll be right back."

I went into the living room and pulled out the sofa bed, grateful it didn't make an awful creak I wanted her to fall asleep easy.. I went back into the bedroom and saw Bella laying on the bed, the shirt halfway on. I smiled and walked over to her, tickling her stomach. She giggled softly and rolled over, her beautiful, bruiseless back facing me.

"Mmm no."

"Alright no then. Now go to bed."

I put my hands under her armpits and lifted her up, moving her head onto the pillows. After pulling the shirt down, and covering her with a blanket, I kissed her forehead and waited until she fell asleep. I left the room with a smile and went into the living room, stripping to my boxers when I got to the sofa bed. I took a blanket off the top of the couch and covered myself, drifting slowly off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up and stretched. Bella made an eeping sound from the kitchen, causing me to nearly fall off the bed.

"Bella?"

"Sorry, there was a spider."

I chuckled and grabbed my jeans, pulling them on before I walked over to her. When I reached her I planted a kiss on her cheek and wrapped my hands around her hips.

"What are you doing in my kitchen?"

She blushed and took a plate, holding it up for me to see.

"Making breakfast."

"Mmm pancakes."

I took the plate from her and set them on the counter, turning her around to face me. Her eyes got wide and her cheeks turned pink and I brushed my lips against hers.

"Do you know what else would be delicious for breakfast?"

Her cheeks turned a darker shade of pink and she shook her head. I pulled her hips closer to me in response and gently kissed her neck.

"Mmm you."

Right after I finished speaking, I picked her up and carried her to where I slept, grinning wide at her. She wiggled under me and I pinned her down, laying my head on her stomach.

"I have you now, what are you going to do?"

She laughed and wiggled around some more.

"Beg for the phone to call a real estate agent."

I sat up and looked at her.

"What?"

"I'm not going to live there anymore. It will be better if I don't just sit there and let it rot, so I'm going to call someone about it so they can sell the house."

---------------------------------------------------------Bella's Point Of View---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bella are you sure? You don't have to decide right away."

I smiled gently at him and held out my hands to both sides.

"Edward, I'm sure."

He shrugged and kissed my cheek.

"Well in that case..."

He handed me his house phone and I pushed it away.

"Breakfast first."

He grinned and nibbled gently at my neck, causing me to submit to him.

"Can I have you?"

I blushed and turned my head away from him.

"Nah, I want some pancakes."

I stood up and wiggled my hips over to the kitchen. I heard him stepping behind me and he grabbed my hips, giving them a gentle squeeze. I giggled and took a big bite of my pancake. He laughed and kissed my lips.

"You taste like syrup."

I poked him with my fork and used it to point at his plate.

"I cooked those just for you."

He smiled at me and took a few bites.

"They're delicious."

We sat like that for a long time; his arm around my waist, my hand on his knee. He took his last bite of pancake and watched me eat. I tried to look cute while I did, but I ended up hitting my teeth with my fork. I sat mortified for a moment, then he leaned forward and kissed me.

"You're so cute."

I grimaced.

"Cute? Cute is a newborn baby."

He laughed and kissed my neck, his whispers dancing over me.

"You're sexy then."

My cheeks turned pink and I finished my pancake. I took our plates and put them in the sink. I felt him watching me and it only made me blush more. He came up behind me, his fingers trailing my arms.

"Don't you agree?"

I whispered, "Yes."

He let his hand trail down my side, across my hips, to my thigh. He lifted it up gently and pulled me into a fierce kiss. I responded with delight and my skin tingled with ecstasy. He stopped kissing me and looked into my eyes, brushing a piece of my bangs behind my ear.

"You're so beautiful."

I laid my head on his shoulder and breathed in deeply. I was more than that, I was completely in love.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I could tell she didn't think she was beautiful, cute, or sexy from the way she looked when I told her so, but she would believe me soon enough. She was so unsure of herself. It was hard to believe that growing up, she'd never heard from anyone how beautiful she was. Those chocolate eyes could melt anyone's heart and her beautiful curly brown hair made her seem all the more petite and perfect. I held her closer and ran my fingers through her hair. I kept my voice in a whisper and moved my hands to her hips.

"Are you okay? You're really quiet."

She nodded and kept her head burried in my shoulder. I smiled and started walking out of the kitchen, holding her onto me.

"Where are we going?"

"Where do you want to go?"

She laughed and brushed her lips against my neck.

"Edward? I think you should know something."

"What's that?"

"I'm... I'm not experienced."

I tried not to laugh. I hadn't thought she was, and it didn't matter to me anyways, it just made her all the more perfect.

"Bella, we're not going to have sex until you're ready. I love you too much for anything otherwise."

She shook her head and looked at me, her eyes serious.

"I wasn't saying I'm not ready. I just thought you should know."

We were in my bedroom now and I set her gently on the bed.

"Bella, you're not ready."

She crossed her arms and glared at me, keeping her voice level.

"You can't say if I am or not."

I smiled and leaned down, kissing her cheek gently.

"You're right I can't, but I wouldn't feel right if I took that away from you so soon in our relationship."

She sighed and turned her head away from me.I responded by putting my hands around her waist and let my fingertips touch just underneath her breasts.

"Sex isn't the only kind of fun we can have," I whispered softly.

Her cheeks turned bright pink, and I saw goosebumbs raise on her skin. I laughed, sitting down next to her. She propped herself up on her hands and moved herself in between my legs, leaning her back against me.

"You're insatiable Bella."

She giggled and pulled my arms around her waist.

"I love you."

I kissed the top of her head and tightened my arms around her waist, noticing how small she seemed compared to me.

"I love you too, so so much."

She ran her fingertips over my arms and kept quiet. I didn't speak, our silence wasn't awkward, it was comfortable. After a few moments, she moved my arms and turned around, wrapping her legs around my waist. I grinned at her and she smiled in return as I moved my legs under her to keep her upright.

"My point."

She laughed and kissed my neck.

"Shhh."

I put my hands on her hips again and bent my head down, kissing her collarbone. She moved her hands off my shoulders down to where mine were and pulled her shirt out from under my hands. I moved my hands over hers and pressed down, chiding her with a playful smile.

"No Bella."

She pretended to pout and turned her head away from me.

"You don't think I'm beautiful."

I smiled and pulled her into a passionate kiss, letting our tongues dance for a few moments. I nibbled on her bottom lip just as I broke the kiss, looking into her eyes.

"Don't ever say that again. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

Her cheeks turned bright with color and she averted my gaze with a shy smile.

"Well just how many girls have you seen?"

I laughed and held her tighter, whispering softly in her ear.

"It wouldn't matter if I've seen every woman in the world. You'll always be the most beautiful."

She smiled and touched her cheek against mine, sighing softly.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Say just what I want to hear."

I smiled at her and gave her a gentle kiss.

"No idea, but I'm glad I can."

She laughed softly and laid her head on my shoulder, breathing in slowly.

"Mm, you smell good."

I grinned at her and chuckled softly.

"Thank you."

She looked thoughtful for a few moments and leaned back, her eyes sad.

"What's going to happen to us?"

"What do you mean?"

"After graduation, what's going to happen to us?"

"I'll get a new job and you'll go off to college."

"Will we stay together?"

"Of course."

"Promise?"

"I swear."

She relaxed and leaned back into my arms, and I held her close, gently rubbing her back. We sat like that for hours in my bedroom, just talking and holding each other. I heard her stomach growl and I glanced at the clock. I looked back at her grinning and released my arms to let her up.

"We skipped lunch, do you want something to eat?"

She smiled at me and moved off the bed, keeping her eyes on me until she stood waiting in the doorway. .

"I would love something to eat."

I stood up and took her hand, leading her back to the kitchen. I bent down to a low cupboard to get a pan. Just as I was pulling one of my favorites out, I heard a knock at the door.

---------------------------------Bella's Point Of View----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound echoed in my ears. Edward put the pan down on the counter and looked at the door, calling out.

"Who is it?"

There was no answer, just another knock. I stood up and gave him a gentle kiss, going to his bedroom to be safe. I sat down on his bed and listened closely, my heart jumping nervously. I kenw there was no reason to be scared, it was probably just the mail or someone in his family. Still, my heart didn't settle and I felt anxious, not being able to see who was waiting for Edward to open the door.

--------------------------------Edward's Point Of View--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked to the door and listened closely, hoping to distinguish a voice, but there was only silence. Whoever was behind the door knocked again, this time louder. I put my hand on the doorknob and turned it, stepping back away from the door. I opened it slowly and froze in fear for Bella where I stood. I made my face impassive and looked at the man standing on my welcome mat.

"Hello Jacob."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

He glared at me and moved inside the door frame, coming closer to me.

"Where is she Edward?"

"Where's who?"

"That girl you've been seeing. I saw you take her to your parents house, I've been watching. She looks delicious, I might have some fun with her before I hand her over to Rebecca, you know she's getting released from treatment in a few weeks?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do, now hand her over."

He pushed his way inside the door, stepping closer to me. I stayed put, blocking him from getting any more inside the house.

"Get out Jacob."

"Just hand the pretty girl over Edward, Rebecca wants her."

"Rebecca can kiss my ass."

He shook his head, making tsk noises.

"Eddy, why can't you cooperate?"

He reached into his pocket, and I watched his hand carefully, expecting him to pull out a weapon. Instead a sudden burning mist came in contact with my eyes. I heard him laughing and I reached out blindly.

"Still the same guillible Eddy."

"Bella get out of the house!"

I crawled around the floor, waiting for the cold tile of the kitchen. I felt it and stood, bringing myself to the sink and flushing out my eyes. I heard Bella screaming and I turned around sprinting to the bedroom. I looked wildly around and heard Bella's muffled sounds when something came crashing down on my head. The world drifted away as I heard her yelling.

"Edward!!!"

"Bella..."

-----------------------------------------Bella's Point Of View--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I fought back, screaming at the top of my lungs and thrashing around wildly. His hands came around my neck and he squeezed painfully.

"Shut up you stupid bitch."

I stopped screaming, but I kept fighting back. My legs came in contact with his shins and my fists hit him anywhere I could reach. He got to a car and shoved me inside, getting in the drivers seat and driving off. I reached for a door handle and found none. The only door with a handle was his. He laughed and let the car accelerate. I looked at the speedometer and saw the arrow pass 110 mph. My head felt light and I wanted to throw up. I heard him laugh again and he made the car go faster.

"We'll be there soon, don't you worry."

I was terrified with this maniac driving. I felt myself shaking and I brought my knees close to my chest, breathing in heavily. Was Edward okay? Would he know where I was? What was going to happen to me? My thoughts were interrupted when we came to a run-down house and he stopped the car. He grabbed my hair and pulled me out of the car, ignoring my pleads.

"Please, whatever you want you can have, just let me go back."

"Just shut up."

He pulled me inside the house and kicked aside a box, throwing me on the floor. I crossed my ankles and put my knees by my head, shaking violently. I heard him kneel next to me and he sniffed me, his hands finding their way to my shoulders.

"You smell so good. I think I can have a little fun with you."

I jerked my shoulders away, my head still on my knees. He laughed, standing up. He circled me like a vulture, his gaze penetrating me.

"Are you a virgin? I love them, the way the scream _just_ right."

I bit my lip to keep from whimpering and squeezed my legs tighter to my chest. He ran his hand over my hair his breaths heavy. He bent down and pulled my legs away from me, sitting on them. I squrimed, trying to move out from under him but he held me down. He lifted my shirt over my head, leaving me in my bra. He pushed his hand inside it, squeezing painfully at my breasts.

"That feels good doesn't it?"

I shook my head, tears pooling in my eyes and he jerked his hand forward, causing me to cry out.

"Doesn't it?!"

I nodded, whimpering softly. He leaned down, biting at my shoulder and laughing softly. I heard the door burst open and I never thought I would be more grateful to have someone come into a room with me topless.

"Jacob, leave the girl alone and save it for later."

I didn't recognize him, nor did I care. As soon as Jacob moved off of me, I grabbed my shirt and put it on, my arms crossing my chest and resting on each shoulder. Whoever the new man was, leaned down next to me and I spat on him, feeling myself shake again. He leaned up again and laughed.

"She's fiesty. She could be useful."

I could tell Jacob didn't like whoever this man was. He was glaring at him and being careful of what he said.

"Rebecca wants to use her for something."

"Yes, but will that get you money?"

Jacob was listening intently now.

"Money?"

"Yes. I have a job I need someone small for, this girl would be perfect for it. You'd get fifteen percent of everything of course, and she'd be yours afterward."

"Is this a joke Rob? Rebecca will kill me if she finds out."

"Rebecca doesn't have to know. It's in Seattle, we'll be back before she realizes you were gone."

I decided at that moment to cooperate. Seattle was a big enough city, if I got away, I could stay hidden. I tuned back into their words, listening closely.

"When are we leaving?"

"Today. The job has to be done tomorrow. She'll do what we say because she has to pass you to get out."

"Alright, we can leave right now."

Jacob lifted me up by my hair and pulled me over to where the man was staying.

"How will we keep her in the car?"

"You will."

The man started walking and and Jacob followed, dragging me along. He pulled me into a van this time, and sat next to the door. Rob, whoever he was, got into the driver's seat and drove away. I was afraid to fall asleep with Jacob next to me, so instead I kept myself awake by looking at the signs and picked out landmarks in case I needed them. I lost track of time, and barely noticed when we pulled into the parking lot of a motel.

"Jacob sleep in here."

"What?!"

"I need you to watch the van."

"How come she can't do it?"

"Because she'll run away you moron."

Jacob got quiet after that and agreed gruffly. The man didn't drag me out like Jacob had been doing but instead watched me closely, which for some reason, made me all the more nervous. He checked us into the motel, claiming I was his girlfriend and we were just passing through town. He took me up to a room and pulled out a gun from his waistband.

"I won't use this on you, but if you try to run away, you'll be in quite a bit of pain, understand?"

I nodded slowly, thinking of ways I could run tomorrow.

He sat in the chair and closed his eyes, opening one to look at me.

"You can sleep on the bed, nothing will happen while you sleep I promise."

I didn't trust him but I laid on the bed, pretending to sleep until I heard him moving around the next morning.

I stayed where I was, feighing sleep until he shook me.

"Get up. Time for work."

I faked a groan and stood up, acting groggy. He took me out of the room and to the van after checking us out. He drove, the motor the only noise heard by us. He spoke as we got closer to the center of the city with Jacob nudging me everytime he thought I stopped listening.

"You're going to crawl in a vent and go up to one of the bank tellers. Tell them you're in a hurry and that you need the money right away. I'll come in after that and take care of the rest. Jacob will be waiting at the entrance and we'll run out with the money, got it?"

I nodded and knew when I was going to run.

We came to a bank, the one I assumed we were robbing and I saw the vent on the side of the building.

"There?"

"Yes."

Jacob let me out of the car and pushed me over to the vent. I turned to ask him how to get up there, when Rob lifted me up and pushed me in. I was flung into darkness but crawled through it, coming to an opening. I crawled out into a hallway and walked to the right like Rob had told me to. The bank had just opened and the woman behind the window I came up to seem suprised to see me.

"Hi, I need to withdrawl some money from Mr. Guthern's account, I'm in a bit of a hurry so I need the money now."

"Are you his niece?"

"Um, yes he asked me to get it for him, he should be coming soon."

Rob came around the corner and got to the teller grinning broadly.

"Good morning. I'd like to withdrawl please."

I took a step back, waiting for the right moment.

"Do you have identification?"

A security guard passed behind me and I turned around.

"There's a man outside with a gun."

He looked at me puzzled but I pointed, whispering.

"He's there, please believe me."

The security guard went outside and I heard a bang. Rob turned around and more security guards came into the building. I backed up slowly until a security guard blocked me from Rob's line of sight. I turned around in that moment and ran out of the bank, faced with oncoming traffic. I heard Jacob's shouts with others mixed in and I decided I couldn't wait. I ran across the street, ignoring the blaring horns and mingled yells until I got to the other side. I turned to my left and ran down the sidewalk until I came to a bookstore. I ran inside and caught my breath, my whole body shaking. I couldn't stay here long, Jacob had seen which way I ran and I didn't know if they could keep him from running. I walked out of the bookstore and weaved through the streets, constantly looking behind me. Hours passed of my wandering around when I saw a payphone. I felt inside my pocket and pulled out some change, inserting it into the machine and dialing Edward's phone number. I got the answering machine, but I left a message anyway, hoping he'd hear it.

"Edward, it's Bella. I'm in downtown Seattle, please come find me, I-"

The line died. I slammed the phone down on the reciever and held my head in my hands, tears springing into my eyes from frusteration. I didn't know how long I stayed in there crying, but a man knocked at the side of the booth, pointing at his watch. I stepped out and looked at the sky. It was getting darker. I tapped a woman's shoulder and she jumped startled.

"Can you help me?"

"What do you need?"

"Where's a park? I'm supposed to go pick up my little sister."

"Just down the street, take a left at East Walmer."

"Thank you."

I went the way she said and came to a small park that held only a young couple now. I thought of Edward and wondered if he got my message. It didn't matter now, I had to find someplace to sleep. I saw a bench underneath and tree and laid on it, using my hand as a pillow. I laid there for hours until I fell into a fitful sleep, dreaming of Edward and darkness.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I woke up to someone shaking me and I jumped off the park bench.

"I'm sorry miss but you can't stay here."

I looked up at the sky and saw that it was still dark.

"What time is it?"

"Two am. Shouldn't you be getting home?"

"Home. Right."

I walked out of the park and held my arms close to me, looking around. Where could I stay? Just then I saw a girl hiding in the trees. I joined her and she glared at me.

"This is my spot you're going to get me caught."

"I'll be quiet I promise. I just need somewhere to stay."

She looked at me for a minute and sighed.

"How old are you anyways?"

"I'm eighteen."

"Too young to be hanging out here. Stay quiet and when that cop leaves I'll tell you where you can stay."

I nodded and crouched low to the ground, holding my breath. She stayed silent, peering through the trees and ducked her head for a few minutes. She peered up again and nodded down at me, her voice in a whisper.

"Come with me."

I followed her out of the trees through a nature path, our footsteps quick and silent. She stepped behind a patch of trees and I followed her. I felt my mouth drop open with what I saw. There had to be at least ten other people there. She took me over to a corner and handed me a blanket.

"You can use this tonight since you're new, it's mine."

I tried to hand it back to her but she shook her head.

"It's nice out tonight, I'll be fine."

I laid on the ground and watched as she went around, talking to groups of people. I drifted off to sleep again and caught a glimpse of her laying next to me.

----------------------------------------Edward's Point Of View------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'd been driving around the city all night, and I still hadn't found her. I shuddered to think of what Jacob had done to her by now, where she could be, and if she was still alive. I arrived at Alice's house and knocked softly. She opened the door, disheveled.

"Have you found her?"

"There's nothing."

Her face fell and she let me inside.

"Don't worry Edward, she's a smart girl, I'm sure she got away."

I didn't speak, I just sat numbly on the couch.

"She's fine, I know it."

I didn't want to hear anymore. I started yelling.

"DO YOU REALIZE HOW JACOB IS?! WHO KNOWS WHAT HE'S DONE TO BELLA BY NOW! SHE IS NOT FINE!"

Alice looked at me, not speaking, showing no emotion. After an eternity, she spoke softly.

"Try calling the Seattle police department. If she got away, she probably went to them."

She left the living room, leaving only me and Jasper. He stood up to follow her, but spoke to me before he left.

"I know you're upset Edward, I would be too, but that doesn't mean you can scream at her like that."

He left the room and I breathed in slowly. I didn't want to think of what Jacob could've done to her by now. I was afraid to call the police to find out they had found her, but that she was dead. I picked up my keeps off the coffee table and left Alice's house, closing the door softly. I wouldn't call the police department, I would go see them, tomorrow. I drove to my house, walking in the door, into my bedroom, onto my bed. I collapsed, not bothering to change and fell into a fitful sleep.

---------------------------------------Bella's Point Of View----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up the next morning and saw her next to me still. She hadn't told me her name, how old she was, and I had no idea if she was even safe to be around. I decided it didn't matter now. I shook the leaves out of my hair and stretched, gently placing the blanket back over her. I stood up and started to walk away when I heard her speak.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I need to go find someone."

"Wait a second."

She stood up, keeping the blanket wrapped around her shoulders and walked toward me, handing me a crisp five dollar bill.

"That's all I have, but it should help you out."

"I can't take this."

She gave me a sad smile and didn't take it back.

"You want to get back home, I'm trying to get as far away as possible. I have plenty of friends and I can get money some other way, more than that. Just take it, you need it more than I do right now."

"There must be something I can do to make it up to you."

"Just don't tell the cops about this place, this is where a lot of the homeless sleep."

I nodded and hugged her.

"I won't tell, thank you so much."

She stiffly returned my hug and patted my back.

"You should get going. Good luck."

She turned and walked back toward the trees and I walked away from them, going toward the city, hoping that could take me home.

I walked into a McDonald's and ordered a hashbrown as breakfast to get some change. I walked outside, eating my hashbrown while I took steps, searching for a payphone and I found one. Ironically it was the same one I used yesterday. I dialed a familiar number and let it ring, hearing his groggy voice.

"Hello?"

"Edward?"

"Bella? Is that you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I dont' have a lot of time but I'm in Seattle."

I looked around me and noted the street signs.

"I'm by the Subway on the corner of Hurn and Lee, will you come get me?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there, just wait for me okay?"

"I will I promise, just please get here soon."

"I'm getting my keys as we speak. Bella, I love you."

"I love you too Edward I'll be waiting."

I heard him hang up and I gently put the phone back where it belonged, stepping outside and sitting on the curb. I would be waiting.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I felt something drop on my arm and I looked at the sky, more drops falling on my face. I shivered and moved back against the buildings, trying to block as much rain from my skin as I could. A stout man stepped outside Subway, almost onto me and jumped into the air.

"Oh I'm sorry! You can't be there, my customers won't have a way in."

"I'm sorry, I just... I'm waiting for someone and I don't have anywhere to go. Can I go inside your restuarant until he gets here?"

"Are you going to order something?"

"I'm out of money."

"I can't let you."

I dropped my head, nodding.

"I understand."

I moved back out onto the curb, the raindrops coming down faster. I shivered and wrung the water out from my shirt, trying to stop it from plastering to my skin. A loud crash of lightning made me jump with suprise and then I heard a bell chime. Someone must've gone into Subway. My stomach growled with the thought. I sighed and looked down the road, waiting for Edward.

---------------------------------Rebecca's Point Of View------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was funny what drug counselers would do for a little sex. I was out early for "good behavior and positive response to treatment." I laughed softly to myself. Seattle was something else. I was hungry after leaving the center so early, so I went straight for a Subway ahead of me. I would call a taxi after I left and get a hold of Jacob. I needed that little skank out of Edward's life. I figured out exactly who she was that night at the restaurant, the way Edward looked at her when they were taking her away in the ambulance. I told myself that Edward didn't love her. He couldn't when he had someone like me. I shook my head, focusing back on the task at hand. Just before going inside, I saw a girl sitting on the curb in the rain, her shirt plastered to her body. I couldn't help but notice how familiar she looked. I took a closer look and saw, it was that skank! I couldn't help but grin with my luck. She had no idea I knew who she was, this was much too perfect.

"Hey! Don't I know you?'

She turned around, her eyes widening.

"Um, I waitressed for you one night."

"That's right you went to the hospital! Oh my goodness are you okay? You shouldn't be out in the rain if you're sick."

"Oh I'm fine, I just hadn't eaten that day. I'm waiting for a ride."

"Why don't I give you one? I was just about to call myself a taxi."

"Oh, no that's okay. My dad will worry about me if I'm not where I'm supposed to be."

"Oh come on, you're a big girl, I'm sure he'll understand if you took a ride with me."

"Thanks but I really can't go."

I put my hand around her arm, squeezing gently.

"I think you should come with me."

She tried to jerk her arm away, but I was stronger than her.

"Please, ma'am, I can't just leave without him knowing where I am, he'll get worried."

A familiar car pulled up and I saw her try to run toward it. I kept my grip tight on her arm, my nails drawing dots of blood.

"I'll be back for you, you little whore, Edward can't save you forever."

Edward stepped out of the car just as I released her arm. She ran into his arms and he rubbed his hand over her hair, his eyes shooting fire at me.

"Stay away from her Rebecca!"

"My name is Bella, Eddy."

He shook his head and got into his car, driving away from me. I inhaled deeply and repeated my thoughts to myself. My name was Bella and Edward loved me. I needed to get that slut out of the way so that Edward could see who he really wanted.

-------------------------------Edward's Point Of View---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you insane?! Why would you talk to her when you know who she is?!"

"I didn't think she would know who I was okay?!"

She shivered again, holding her arms close to her chest. I sighed gently and pulled the car over, looking at her.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I should've known better than to yell at you, but you need to get out of those clothes, you'll get sick if you keep them on."

"I'm fine."

"Bella, you can sit in the back if you want, but you can't keep those on."

She sighed softly and removed her shirt. Her stomach was a creamy white and I couldn't help but stare. She peeled off her wet jeans, her toned legs stretching back down into her legspace. She looked at me expectantly and I focused intently back on the road. I couldn't stare at her like that, she would think I only wanted her for her body.

By the time we were back in Forks, the rain had stopped. I took off my jacket and used it to cover her, picking up her clothes as I went. I walked her inside the house and she sat on the couch, letting my jacket fall off her shoulders.

"You should get some dry clothes on to keep yourself warm."

"Edward, can you come here?"

I walked over to her and took her hand in mine, smiling gently at her.

"What is it?"

Without hesitation, she stood up, letting my jacket fall completely off of her. I averted my eyes to the wall behind her but she took my chin with her hand and turned my head to her body. She let her hand drop, but I kept my head where it was, mesmerized by her beauty. She pulled her wet hair behind her neck and stepped forward, her eyes doe-like. I put my hands around her back and pulled her close to me, feeling her soft skin on my palms. She tugged gently on my shirt and I pulled it off, pressing her bare stomach against my chest. She shivered again and her breath felt hot against my skin, making my blood boil.

"Please," she whispered.

It was that one word that made me look at those beautiful doe eyes, that made me nod and take her into my arms. That word made me carry her into my bedroom and shut the door. She was laying on the bed now, watching me, her eyes fearful, but of what?

"Bella... did Jacob do anything?"

"He tried."

"But..."

"He didn't succeed."

I nodded and came closer to the bed, slowly unbuckling my belt.

"Would it matter if he did?"

"Not in the slightest if you still wanted this."

She smiled at me and gazed into my eyes, watching me undress. I pulled off my jeans with a slow intensity, loving how impatient she was.

"Just get undressed already."

"Patience Bella, the wait is half the fun."

I I kept my boxers on and crawled onto the bed, laying my body on top of hers. She relaxed her body under mine, her lips dragging gently across my neck.

"Please," she whispered again.

I raised my chest, my hands supporting me over her small frame. I started with her lips, mine brushing them. I slid them down, tasting her neck, listeing to her soft moans. I took my lips across the tops of her breasts and looked up at her, my voice gentle with a hint of the firmess I knew she loved.

"What shall we do with this bra?"

Her cheeks turned pink and she reached her hands behind her back, unhooking it and throwing it to the floor. I dragged my lips once again across her soft pearly skin, her chest rising with every breath. I took her nipple into my mouth, sucking gently. A soft moan escaped her lips and I released her from my mouth, her breaths becoming pants.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm... fine. I just need a minute to breathe."

She inhaled deeply and I watched her with a smile.

"Are you sure you want this? We can stop where we are."

"She responded by pushing her hips against mine and letting her tongue pool into the crease of my shoulder and neck. With another whisper, she had me in her control and I knew she was ready.

"Please."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

He was whispering soft words into my ear in between his ecstasy-filled kisses on my neck.

"I love you Bella."

I sighed in bliss and rolled my head to the side, giving him easier access to my neck.

"I love you too Edward."

He gently dragged his teeth over my neck, making goosebumbs rise on my skin. He put his lips over my ears, one hand resting over my breasts.

"What do you want?"

"Mm you."

He dragged his lips over my chest, resting them on my stomach.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded and opened my legs just slightly, waitiing for the pleasure I was sure I'd have.

-----------------------------------------Edward's Point Of View-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I rested my lips on the creamy white skin of her stomach. I moved all over her stomach and rested again at the skin under her belly button, loving the sound of her breaths coming faster. I dragged my fingertips along her inner thigh, my middle finger inching closer to where I saw her wet with anticipation. My finger slipped inside her opening and I heard her gasp. I stopped and she opened her legs more, her words soft.

"More, please."

I flicked my finger inside her, and soft moans escaped her beautiful lips. I pushed inside another finger and her moans came louder.I let them slide in and out of her, watching her body react with delight.

"Oh Edward, Edward."

"Yes?"

"Don't stop."

I flicked my fingers harder inside her, lowering my mouth closer to where my fingers were giving her the pleasure she wanted.

"Oh my god."

I slid my fingers out of her and let my tongue ease inside, seeing her body tense with pleasure.

"Edward, oh my god, is that your tongue?"

I nodded with my tongue still inside of her and she moaned again.

"Oh my god.. it feels amazing."

She gripped the sheets of my bed and lifted her back off the bed while I pulsed my tongue inside of her, amazed at how wonderful she tasted. I let my tongue ease out of her and she sat up, looking at me confused.

"Why did you stop?"

"To make sure you wanted this one more time."

She nodded at me with a smile, her words soft.

"Edward, I love you more than anything else in this world, I'm sure."

I leaned over and pulled out a drawer of my bedside table. I took a condom out of it's package and rolled it on.

"Why do you need that? I'm on birthcontrol."

"Extra precaution, I couldn't forgive myself if I got you pregnant with everything else going on in your life."

She gave me a soft smile and looked at me as I postioned myself on top of her, ready to enter.

"Ready?"

She reached up and put her hands on my shoulders and smiled at me once again.

"Ready."

I put myself inside her opening, and she gasped. I pulled out slightly and she looked at me, her eyes wide.

"Edward, I don't think you can fit, your... it's... you're too big."

I sighed softly and looed at her, not wanting to cause her the pain I knew I would.

"Bella... it's going to hurt, you won't like it. I have to push inside for your first time, that's how I'm going to fit."

She inhaled deeply and looked at me, scared.

"Is there anything I can do to make it hurt less?"

I pulled out completely, putting my hands on her thighs. I spread her legs apart a little more and kissed her stomach gently.

"That's all I can do. It's going to hurt Bella, I'm so sorry. We don't have to do this if you don't want anymore."

"I want to."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

I looked into her eyes and she gazed back at me.

"Please Edward."

I nodded and slid slowly back inside her, stopping where I felt her resistance. I felt her hands tighten their grip on my shoulders and I pushed inside, feeling her wince with pain. I stopped moving and let her adjust to me. I kissed her cheeks gently, stopping the tracks of her tears.

"Bella I'm so sorry."

"It's okay... I just didn't think it would hurt like that."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm okay."

She flexed her internal muscles and breathed softly.

"You can keep going now."

I moved gently in and out of her, trying to make her first time as painless as possible. I heard her inhale sharply a few more times before I felt myself come close and I leaned down, whispering gently into her ear.

"Fly for me Bella."

She made her body relax and I felt her shiver under me, goosebumps all over her body.

"Edward... oh Edward, I'm so close."

I thrust inside her one last time and I heard her moan loudly, the noise bouncing off the walls into my ears. I felt my body give way and I finished, letting myself down slowly on top of her, covering her lips and cheeks with kisses.

"Bella, oh Bella are you alright?"

She was breathing hard and had a dazed look in her eyes.

"I'm fine, you were wonderful."

I smiled gently at her and kissed her cheek a last time. I moved off of her and sat up, shocked at what I saw. On the condom, was a small amount of blood and I felt horrible. I had hurt my beautiful Bella more than I realized. She sat up and kissed the back of my shoulders and saw what I did.

"Is that from me?"

"I think so... it wouldn't by chance be...?"

"No. Does it always bleed the first time?"

"I didn't think so, but if it did then I must've hurt you more than I thought. Bella, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. It was still wonderful. It won't always feel like that anyways, right?"

I smiled softly and felt her kiss the back of my shoulder again.

"No, it won't always."

I peeled off the condom and laid back down, holding her close to me.

"When are you going back to school? I know you took some time of to recover from your trip to the hospital."

"I'm picking up my homework tomorrow to do over the weekend, and then Monday I go back to finish the last three weeks of school."

"Will you be able to graduate? All this time from school must've hurt your grades."

"It has, but I'll be able to get them right back up. I haven't had much work in any of my classes so what I do have, I can make up quickly."

I gave her a gentle kiss on her wonderfully soft lips and she sighed happily, closing her eyes.

"Three weeks Edward, three weeks until we don't have to hide this anymore."

I smiled at her and touched her lips gently, listening to her breathe. I'm not sure how long we layed there, maybe hours but when I was about to speak to Bella again, she was sleeping. Her hair was cascaded like a waterfall over her face and I pulled the blanket over us, gently squeezing her body to mine. I looked over the sleeping beauty next to me and felt my heart fill with love. After everything I had done, I had a young woman like this who loved me, who had just given her most important asset away to me, and was willing to risk more just to stay. I loved her so much and a thought I'd been pushing aside broke in. She didn't know I'd accepted a new job in Chicago. I couldn't leave Bella now, not when she was so vulnerable. I would call them and tell them I'd have to come next month, or not at all. I wasn't going to leave again, not without her. I heard her murmur in her sleep and I rubbed my hand over her cheek with a smile.

"I won't leave Bella, I promise."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I woke up the next morning and saw Edward smiling at me. I groaned with a laugh mixed in and looked at him, my lips turned up in a smile.

"Have you been watching me sleep?"

He grinned and kissed my lips with a gentle chuckle.

"I have. Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

"I do?"

"You kept mumbling about something to do with cookies."

I felt my cheeks turn pink as I recalled my dream about baking cookies for him. He laughed and put his hand on my stomach, letting his fingers tap gently on my skin.

"You have the cutest stomach."

"How exactly can a stomach be cute? Especially mine."

He opened his mouth with playful shock and tickled my stomach, making me laugh and wiggle next to him.

"How can you say that? I love this creamy little stomach of yours."

I laughed and shook my head, pressing my stomach against his.

"You're silly."

"As are you."

I sighed softly as he held me close to his body, our legs intertwined together. My stomach softly rumbled and to my suprise, he swiftly lifted me up, carrying me to the kitchen.

"What are you doing? Someone might look in your windows and see us naked together!"

"No they won't," he said with a soft laugh, "I closed all the blinds while you were asleep, we're fine."

I groaned and laid my head back in his arms. He carried me to the living room, gently setting me down on the couch. I expected him to sit next to me, but instead he walked to the kitchen.

"Hey!," I said with a laugh, "who said I didn't want to cook?"

"Oh I don't think you, you cooked for me yesterday. It's my turn to show off my cooking skills."

I laughed and laid on my side, watching him get ready to cook. He walked around, pulling out flour, eggs, milk and an assortment of other ingredients from random cuboards all over the kitchen.

"Do pancakes sound okay?"

I laughed and closed my eyes, listening to the sounds of him cooking our breakfast. .

"Pancakes sound perfect, lots of syrup though."

"Definately. Do you want chocolate chips in them too?"

"Yes, please."

I heard him laugh and I smiled to myself, wondering if it could be like this every morning. We could take turns cooking, and have long conversations. I wanted so much for this to be something that lasted, but what would happen after graduation?

-----------------------Edward's Point Of View-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I finished cooking Bella's pancake and poured her a glass of milk, bringing it to where she laid on the couch. I couldn't help but smile to myself as I saw her sleeping soundly, using her arms as pillows. I set down the plate and glass on the coffee table, and sqautted next to the couch, gently rubbing my hand over her shoulder.

"Bella, honey wake up."

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me, a lazy smile playing on her kissably soft lips.

"Mmm are the pancakes already ready?"

I pointed to her plate and kissed her forehead, giving her a soft smile.

"I made it special just for you, lots of chocolate chips and syrup."

She smiled at me and turned her attetion to the pankcake, taking a bite. She chewed thoughtfullly and took a drink of her milk. She turned to me with a smile and patted the seat next to her, her eyes sparkling.

"This is delicious; now sit down and join me so I don't feel like I'm pigging out."

I laughed and sat down next to her, gently kissing each of her shoulders. After minutes, her pancake was gone, as well as her milk. She looked around the living room, her face just slightly troubled. When she couldn't seem to find whatever she was looking for, she rested her gaze back on me.

"What time is it?"

"Around noon. Why?"

"I have to go pick up my homework from school remember?"

I laughed and kissed her lips, taking her hands in mine. I gently pulled her up in front of me and put my hand on her waist, watching her cheeks turn pink.

"Why are you blushing?"

"I don't know..."

"I wish you could see what I do when I look at you, maybe then you'd believe how beautiful you are."

She gave me the softest, most gorgeous smile anyone can give and leaned her head under my neck.

"Promise me something."

"Anything."

"Will you always be here for me?"

"You can't get rid of me now."

She grinned and gave me a gentle kiss, stepping slowly away from me.

"I'll be right back."

I moved my hand off her waist and watched her walk to my bedroom, her long hair billowing behind her. I tiptoed over to the side of the door after a few short moments and rested my back against the wall, listening closely. I heard her footsteps and held my breath trying not to laugh as I waited silent. She walked out of the bedroom, past me and looked around the living room.

"Edward? Where did you go?"

I stepped up behind her and slapped my hand across her perfectly shaped backside, laughing as I saw her whip around after a shriek.

"Edward!! Oh my god you scared me!"

I laughed and kissed her cheeks, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"When will you be back?"

"It won't be long, a half an hour at the most"

"Alright, I'll be waiting, I love you."

"I love you too, I'll be back soon."

She walked out the door and into her car. I listened to her drive away and started walking in a familiar direction. I went into my bedroom and picked up a towel, thinking hard. I loved Bella, I could see myself spending the rest of my life with her, but could she see the same? Her graduation was three weeks away, and then the real world would hit us with a challenge. I wanted her to stay with me for as long as she would allow, but it would be hard; me with my job and her with college. We could make it work though, it had to. I left Bella once, I would never do it again.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

I got into the school and was thankful no one was in the hallway. The secretary didn't seem pleased to see me but instead handed me a bulky folder full of worksheets and handed me a pass.

"What's this for?"

"Mr. Edward's wants to see you."

I sighed and carried the folder out of the office and into the hallway. my footsteps soft. I got to the classroom and took a deep breath. opening the door slowly. I heard gasps across the room and I ignored them. walking slowly to Mr. Edward's desk. The whispers stung in my ears as my teacher handed me one sheet.

"To pass this class you are going to write a thesis paper on what you plan to do after college. This has the directions on it we will be working on it for 19 days so that our last three days are free days. I expect nothing better than your very best."

I nodded and took the paper, turning to leave when he spoke again.

"Oh and Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I do not give extensions."

I nodded slowly and walked out of the room, one whisper stinging more than the rest.

"Poor Bella."

I hated when people said that and gave the look along with it. The one that says _oh you poor thing_. I didn't need sympathy, I needed someone there to talk to. I sighed and left the building, the sun blinding me. I squinted my eyes as I walked into the parking lot, searching for my car. I felt something shove me to the ground and I saw Rebecca staring into my face.

"Hello Bella."

--------------------------------Edward's Point Of View--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A half and hour had come and gone. I paced around the living room, waiting for her to come back. An hour had nearly passed by now and she still hadn't returned. I sighed and grabbed and jacket to drive to the school to see if she was still there when the phone rang. I picked it up and heard Bella yelling.

"Edward!!! Help me please! Rebecca she's- ahhh!"

Her scream turned my blood to ice and I heard silence on the other end.

"Bella?! Bella say something!"

"Hi Eddy!"

"Rebecca let her go."

"My name's Bella Eddy, and I'm just trying to help us."

"There is no us! Please just let her go."

"I can't do that Eddy, she's getting in the way."

"Rebec- Bella, please just let her go, I'll come and see you."

"Eddy, you know you can't be trusted, just let me take care of her."

"Please just let her go."

"Bye Eddy!"

There was a clicking sound and I threw down the phone. I put on my jacket and went to the car, fuming. I would get Bella back and have Bella arressted no matter what it took. I prayed I wasn't already too late to save her. Bella's blood-freezing scream could mean Rebecca had already released her temper on her. That scared me more than anything right now. Rebecca wouldn't kill her yet, she was torturous with her victims. Bella's mother hadn't been her only one, despite her desperate attemps to deny it. I was scared for my Bella, God only knew what Rebecca was doing to her right now.

I arrived at the police station some time after I'd left my house and they still had done nothing to help me find Bella.

"Now tell me one more time, the name of the kidnapper."

"Rebecca Summers, she has kidnapped Isabella Marie Swan and she needs to be found, now."

"We're doing what we can right now but we don't know her whereabouts and as for the girl we're doing what we can."

I sighed and had a terrible urge to pull out my hair. They weren't helping anything. After two hours of being questioned and giving all the information I had, I was home. To my dismay there were no messages, but instead dead silence all through the house. I wanted to throw my fists against the walls and break every piece of glass in my house but it wouldn't bring Bella back to me. They had Rebecca's description and Bella's too, surely that would help them find her faster? There were bound to be rumors going around by now of my care for Bella but I didn't care, her safety meant more to me than my embarrassment. I was only worried about her and I prayed that somehow, she would be found.

--------------------------Bella's Point Of View-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She slapped me again and I bit down on my lip, refusing to cry out.

"Scream you bitch!!"

I didn't know where I was, she had blindfolded me the second she'd said hello to me. I was so stupid! I should've been more careful, I should've run the second I saw her staring at me, how could I have been so foolish? I felt her hand slap against my cheek again and she scratched her long nails along my arm making me wince.

"Stupid whore, he's mine!!"

Something slammed into my back and I fell to the ground. She clawed at my back, yelling words I couldn't understand. Suddenly there was no more pressure on my back and I was afraid. I heard a loud crack and I pushed myself onto the ground, panting with fear. Something like a knife slapped into my back and I realized what she was using, a whip. I felt the hot tears glide down my eyes and I heard her yell.

"You worthless piece of garbage!"

The whip slapped into my skin again over and over and I heard her laughing. My screams were loud enough I was sure someone had to have heard me but no one came. She pulled me up by my hair and whispered with a hiss into my ear.

"This is only the beginning, I will do so much more to hurt you."

I heard her footsteps leave me where I was and I cried softly, my enitre body shaking with fear.

"Please Edward," I whispered softly to myself, "find me soon."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

It seemed like it'd been here for weeks, but maybe it had only been a few days. I was listening closely for Rebecca's footsteps, hoping that maybe today she wouldn't do anything to me. It had been the same for this whole time she'd had me as her captive. She would come into where I was and slap me at first, and then when she got bored with that, she would whip my back and my legs, drawing small rivers of blood and then she would leave. I think she was trying to kill me, slowly ending my life with each drop of blood. I heard her heavy footsteps coming my way and I curled into a ball, waiting for her harsh words.

"Today is going to be a little different."

I shuddered, God only knew what that meant. Her sharp nails trailed down my cheeks and I shuddered away from her, knowing my breaths were coming faster. She put her hands on the blindfold around my eyes and slipped it off.

"Edward won't think you're beautiful now."

There was a mirror in front of me that was reflecting to one facing my back. I could see every cut, every bruise and I wanted to throw up with what I saw.

"And that's just your back, you should see your legs."

I didn't want to look. I felt nauseous and bent my head down, inhaling deeply. She bent down in front of me, her smile cold and cruel. A knife touched the tip of my neck and drew a small dot of blood.

"You're going to experience something new today, and after I'm through with you, Edward will never touch you again."

-----------------------Edward's Point Of View----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was sitting in the police station once again. Bella had been missing for three days but it seemed like so much longer. I was thankful to be here now though, they had found out where Rebecca was keeping her. Last night at 11:48pm they got a call from a gas station saying she'd purchased a pocketknife and some lighters. After describing the vehicle, they followed the trail of her tires and figured out she was staying in an old warehouse. I was here to be the bait, to make Rebecca distrated so they could save Bella.

"We'll come in after you get her far enough from the girl that we can get to her without hurting the girl, got it?"

"Yeah."

I drove in my car with them following me, my heart racing. I hoped Rebecca wouldn't see through the ruse and that Bella would still be alive when I got there.

-------------------Bella's Point Of View-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She carved her knife through my bare back again, tearing out another piece of skin. She was slowly cutting off pieces of my back, laughing with delight. She stopped when she had a small pile next to her and slapped her hand on my back with a giggle. I screamed out and she pulled my head up by my hair, her eyes dark.

"Edward will never want to touch you now Rebecca."

She called me by her name now, as a sort of insult. She no longer used a blindfold either, she wanted me to see every little thing she did to me. I tried to sit up and collapsed as pain burst through my back She laughed and slammed her stilleto-clad foot into my back, letting all her weight rest there.

"You stupid, worthless piece of nothing, Edward never loved you, he loved me. He's always loved me."

Tears ran down my face and I clawed at the floor, leaving nail marks in the wood. Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door and she stopped laughing, slowly taking her foot off my back. I breathed heavy with relief and watched her walk cautiously to the door, her footsteps suprisingly quiet. She unlocked the door and opened it slowly and suddenly I heard her voice become as bright as a small child's.

"Eddy!!!"

She threw her arms around Edward's neck and giggled as she kissed his cheek.

"Did you come to see me?" she looked back at me, then to him and pouted her lower lip, "Wait a minute, you came to see her didn't you?"

He didn't respond but instead took her hands in his, his eyes serious. I heard a quiet thud and turned my attention to the sound, shocked to see a SWAT member signal me to be quiet. I nodded and kept myself quiet and watched as three more SWAT members came in through a small window near the ceiling. Rebecca let go of Edward's hands and crossed her arms, her voice rough.

"Say something to me Eddy or get out."

"I'm sorry Rebecca."

"What?"

He pushed her down and ran to me, shielding my body with his. She saw the SWAT members and her face paled as she tried to get up and run for the door. Two more members came into the doorway and blocked her. She burst into incomprehinsable screaming as she fought to move past them. They took her arms behind her back and pushed her to the floor in submission, her eyes angry. I was very afraid of her at that moment, more so than before. The three members behind me moved to help the other two, holding her down. She screamed again and spat in my direction, looking at me with pure hatred.

"I'll kill you, I'll motherfucking KILL YOU!!"

I shivered with fear and Edward drew me deeper into his arms, already shielding my naked chest from the SWAT members, and Rebecca's sight. The gragged her out of the warehouse and I started crying with mixed emotions. Edward pulled his arms away from my back and saw the blood on them, his face white with shock.

"Bella, what did she do to you?"

I couldn't speak and held my head in my hands, my cries muffled. He moved behind me and looked at my back, his breathing ragged.

"Bella I'm so sorry I didn't protect you, I'm so sorry."

I looked up and saw him in front of me once more, tears slowly filling his eyes. His tears made mine fall faster and I looked away, afraid Rebecca's words would prove true, and that he would leave me. An EMP ran into the room and leaned down next to me, her eyes kind.

"Sir can you let go of her, I have to dress her wounds."

Edward nodded and slowly let go of me, watching as she rubbed antiseptic into my back. I winced with the sting and held my breath to keep the pain in as she slowly bandaged every cut on my back.

"Are there any more?"

"Um... some on my legs."

"I need to see those."

I slowly took off the shorts and was rather thankful to be rid of them. Rebecca had been making me wear them in between whippings, to make me "more like her" as she had put it. I saw Edward's eyes widen when he looked at my legs and the EMP actually let out a slow breath.

"I'm sorry she put you through all this hon. Don't worry, you'll be just fine."

I nodded and watched her slowly clean the cuts and bandage them. I was thankful she was trying to be gentle and let out a sigh of relief when she was done.

"Can I go home now?"

"You can, but go pick up some antiseptic tomorrow and remember to keep those wounds clean. Have someone help you with your back. Oh, and here's a blanket to cover yourself with."

She handed me a long, think blue blanket and draped it over my shoulders, her smile gentle.

"Be safe now."

Edward held his hand out to me and I looked up at him, knowing how sad my eyes must be. I clasped one hand around the blanket, keeping it around me and slipped the other into his hand. He helped me stand up and I almost immediately collapsed as the room spun around me. He caught me in his arms and carried me out, whispering words I could barely make out to me. I felt nauseous again and everything was still spinning. I didn't notice that he'd opened the car door with me in his arms, or the fact that he was gently putting me in the front seat. All I noticed was his beautiful topaz eyes staring into mine, the unshed tears still there. He lifted up my arms and pulled the seatbelt over me, kissing my forehead as he buckled me in. He shut the door and ran to the other side, his body seeming heavy. After he had started the car and we had been driving for some time, he looked at me.

"Bella, are you okay?"

I nodded carefully, still afraid to speak. I was scared that if I spoke, everything Rebecca had said would come true. He reached out and touched my cheek, his hands soft. I rubbed my cheek against his hand, suddenly feeling very tired.

---------------------------Edward's Point Of View------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had always known Rebecca was crazy, but I had no idea she was so evil. After seeing Bella's back and legs, I hated myself for not coming with her to the school, for not protecting her better. She hadn't spoken since answering the EMP's question and I was afirad she would never speak to me again. Was she angry with me? Disappointed? I caught myself idly stroking her cheek and pulled my hand away. I looked over at her and saw her asleep, her enitre body limp. Right there I made a silent promise to myself. I would never let Bella be hurt like this again, ever. I pulled into my driveway and walked to her side of the car, gently pulling her out without disturbing her sleep. I carried her into the house and put her in bed, covering her with a blanket. I undressed and crawled in next to her, holding her close and whispering in her ear.

"I'll keep you safe Bella, I promise."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The next morning when she awoke, I tried to talk to her about what had happened, but she wouldn't speak. Her eyes were dull and she avoided all eye contact with me, keeping her face to the ground. It didn't stop me fromt rying to talk to her.

"Bella you shouldn't go to school today, you need to rest."

She didn't speak but shook her head, taking her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. I stepped in front of her, blocking her way out of the house and touched her face with my palm, smiling gently.

"Bella you need to stay here, please I'm worried about you."

She shook her head again and used her eyes to plead with me. I wasn't going to let her leave, not in this condition. Finally, she let out a quiet sigh and spoke like she was just learning how.

"I need to go, please. There's only eleven days left and it's Tuesday, I've already missed more than I should, please I need to stop thinking about her."

I didn't want to let her leave the house, not when she had just experienced Rebecca's true nature.

"Bella, I'm really worried about you, this is the first time you've said anything since you've come back."

She didn't respond to my statement but instead just looked to the door and kept her gaze on it, ignoring me.

"Bella..."

"Edward please just let me go, please."

"Can we talk about this when you get home?"

She nodded slowly and I stepped aside for her, watching her walk out the door. I reached out and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, shocked at how cold her skin was. She smiled for a split-second, so quick it was gone that if I would've blinked I would've never seen it, and then she was gone.

----------------------------------Bella's Point Of View--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward was right about one thing, I wasn't speaking much; I was afraid to. I didn't know why and I didn't care, I just wanted to forget about everything I'd experienced being her captive, I never wanted to talk about it again, but I knew Edward wouldn't let it go. He was desperate to know why I wasn't talking and what exactly Rebecca had done to me. Maybe I should talk about it, but if I did what would Edward say, would he hate me for feeling sorry for her?

I spent the day at school in thought over whether or not I should tell Trevor. The stories Rebecca had told me about her past, I didn't know if they were true or not, but they terrifeid me. I felt sorry for her and could almost understand why she wanted to hurt me so badly, not that it made it right. I was thankful there wasn't much of school left, I didn't think I could handle much more. Despite how long I'd been gone, my grades hadn't suffered too bad and I would be able to graduate with all A's if I turned everything in by next week. In my last class of the day, anxious pangs knotted my stomach and made me want to avoid Edward so I wouldn't have to tell him anything, but I knew I had to face him. The dreaded bell rang and I walked slowly out the door, wincing every time the bag hit my leg. On the drive home I took deep breaths and tried to calm myself. As I pulled in the driveway and walked in the door, I had the strangest urge to cry.

----------------------------Edward's Point Of View-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I heard Bella's car down slam and I waited impatiently by the front door, wondering if she'd had a good day. I decided we would talk about that first and give her time to get ready to talk, I didn't want to bombard her. I was just so worried about her, her fearful attitude and her silence, she needed to talk about it. At that moment she walked in the door, and I gently slid her bag off her shoulder, setting it on the floor. She looked at me with some confusion but I just smiled at her and took her hand, leading her to the bedroom. I closed the door behind us and motioned to the bed, making sure to be gentle with everything I did. I turned around and went to the bed, sitting down next to her. I took her hand in mine once more and gave it a gentle squeeze accompanied by an equally gentle smile.

"How was your day?"

"Fine."

"Do you have homework?"

"Some."

"What about your back and legs? Do I need to fix them up for you?"

"It can wait."

I nodded and squeezed her hand again, watching her eyes show some small emotion.

"Will you tell me what happened?"

"What do you want to know?"

"What did she say to you?"

"She said I was worthless and that I didn't deserve someone like you. She said that when she was through with me, you'd never want to touch me again and the only reason you would was out of pity."

"Bella you know that's not true don't you?'

She remained silent and looked down, tears slowly falling down her face. My heart hurt at the pain I saw and I put my hand under her chin, moving her head to look at me.

"Bella I love you. It wouldn't have mattered what she did to you, I will always be here to love and take care of you. I don't want you out of pity, I want you because I love you."

She gave me a sad smile and laid her head on my shoulder, her body shaking softly. I put my hand on the back of her neck so I couldn't hurt her back and massaged it gently, listening to her cries.

"Shh Bella it's okay, it's not your fault that she did this."

She spoke suddenly and sounded regretful.

"Edward, what made her like that? The things she said... they terrified me."

I sighed and and squeezed her hand tighter.

"Rebecca was raped when she was five years old by her father and three of his best friends. After that, they came over almost every night and did the same thing. One of her father's friends... he had a twisted idea of pleasure. After her father left for good, that friend kept her with him and from what she told me, he was unbearably cruel to her. He died mysteriously when she turned eighteen but I'm pretty sure she killed him. The body had her work written all over it. Rebecca's been messed up since she was a kid."

At that moment, Bella looked like she wanted to help Rebecca.

"No wonder she's the way she is..."

"That doesn't make what she did right."

"I know that, but that poor woman..."

She hugged me then, her small arms tight around my neck, her body warming mine.

"You know I love you right?"

"Of course I do Edward."

"I'm making sure. Now why don't you tell me what happened, and don't be afraid alright?"

Bella told me all the horrors Rebecca had done to her. The whipping, cutting her with the knife, and slowly killing her with each drop of blood. At times she would cry and at others she would get a defiant look in her eyes. At the end of her story, I kissed her lips with a small breath of how sorry I was. She wiped away her tears and let out a long shuddering breath.

"Want to help me with my homework?"

"I'll do what I can, I love you."

"I love you too Edward, thank you for everything."

She brushed her lips across mine, so lightly it was almost like a breeze. I watched her walk a few steps then fell in step behind her, a smalll smile on my face. She would need time no matter what, but she was going to be alright. She was so stong and I admired her for it. As she brought out her books and her papers, she looked lighter, freer and it was then I knew she'd put the worst behind her.


	24. Chapter 24

**In the last chapter I meant to say Edward, I'm very very sorry! )**

Chapter 24

Bella looked adorable in the graduation gown much too big for her and the hat seemed like it was about to engulf her head, but she was proud of herself and the beauty of it shone on her face. She had turned in everything and passed with flying colors. I took and picture and she stuck her tongue out at me, shielding her face with her hair after that. I chuckled to myself and put the camera away, deciding I would take more when she wasn't expecting it. The principal gave a long speech and I would've fallen asleep had it not been for Bella amusing me by playing the the tassel on her cap. When he called her name, she walked up proudly and took the diploma, sending a bright smile my way. She would be moving with me to Chicago and attending Chicago State University. We would see less of each other than we were used to but we would manage. My only problem was that I wouldn't wake up to her beauty and warmth every morning. I sighed softly, it was going to be long lonley nights for quite a while. I saw a man sitting in the audience, rather overdressed. He held a clipboard with papers stacked on it, eyes on Bella. I introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen, you must be one of the parents."

He laughed and shook my hand warmly, shaking his head.

"No no no, I'm here from California, we're hoping to offer Isabella Swan a full scholarship."

I couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. I should be happy for Bella, but I didn't want her to go so far away. I mentally smacked my forehead, I was being selfish, Bella deserved this. She ran up to me and threw her arms around my neck, shaking the diploma at me.

"Look!! I'm officially graduated now!"

I laughed and hugged her gently, careful of her still-healing back. The man gently tapped her shoulder and she turned around.

"Can I help you?"

He held out his hand and she took it, shaking it cautiously.

"I'm from California State and we'd like to offer you a full scholarship."

"Um... can you hold on a minute?"

I gaped at her, what was she doing? This was her future he was talking about! She set down the cap and took off the robe, revealing her stunning royal blue shirt with a matching skirt.

"That's better. Now, your offer is very generous, but I can't, I'm sorry."

"Bella, why not? You should take it."

She smiled and shook her head, gently shaking the man's hand once more.

"It was wonderful of you to come all this way, but I think Chicago's the place for me."

He nodded with an understanding smile, wished her the best and then she was gone.

"Bella you are the only person I know who could say hold on a minute when it's one of the most important decisions of your life, why didn't you say yes?"

"I don't want to go. I'd much rather go to Chicago, I've always wanted to see the Windy City anyways."

She walked away to give the robe back to her teacher and I followed chuckling. After finishing her last-minute business, she turned to me and held out her hand.

"Come on, I wanna go pack."

"You actually want to pack?"

She laughed and tugged on my hand lightly, bringing me closer to her.

"Just come on."

I laughed and followed her to the car, knowing I would spend the rest of my life with her.

---------------------------------------Bella's Point Of View---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After waking up early, packing the rest of my luggage and making breakfast, I bounced Edward awake, loving the tired smile he gave in the mornings.

"Do I even want to know what time it is?"

"Time to wake up!!"

I hit him with a pillow and he groaned with a chuckle, pulling the cover over his head. His muffled voice came through the covers and he sounded so adorable.

"Dork."

"That's not very nice."

"You're my dork."

I laughed and snuggled underneath the blankets, pressing my stomach against his.

"If I get the window seat you can sleep for... ten more minutes."

He laughed and gave me a fierce kiss leaving my body smoldering with heat.

"You can have the window seat and keep me awake the whole time if you want if you let me sleep for another hour."

I giggled and shook my head, pulling the covers off of him.

"Out of bed, come on I made you breakfast already."

He groaned and looked at me with a teasing smile on his face.

"Don't you want to bask in the glory of my body for a while?"

I felt the heat rush to my face, but shook my head.

"Nope, I've been awake for hours. All my stuff is packed, I'm waiting on you."

He laughed and pounced on top of me, leaning his weight to the side so that when we landed on the bed, he didn't crush me.

"I think I should keep you right here, take off all those clothes you put on and tease you until you have to give in, what do you think?"

My body tingled with excitement at how low his voice was, but I shook my head again with less resistance.

"Breakfast."

He laughed and pressed his lips on mine, giving me a kiss so filled with passion I thought I would give in to his offer after all. He released me from the kiss with a wide grin and pulled on his boxers and jeans. I walked behind him, occassionaly sliding my hand down his back. When we were both in the kitchen, he looked over the waffles, eggs, and sausage I'd made with a smile.

"You outdid yourself."

I smiled and watched him take the plate to the living room, sitting on the couch slowly.

"I think this big breakfast could take me _hours_ to eat."

I laughed and strode into the living room, sitting at his feet.

"Edward!" I said laughing, "We have to get there soon, humor me."

He laughed and scarffed down his breakfast, occassionally touching my shoulder to show he wasn't completely involved in the food. Edward and I had only grown closer in the short eleven days we'd been reunited and we'd made up our own game. He would tease me until I gave in to lovemaking, and I would resist until I couldn't handle it anymore. If I lost, we both won, and he lost, it only made our lovemaking more passionate when I gave in. So far, I had five days, my last only being three. After he came back from putting his plate in the sink, he looked at me, his mischeviousness shining out through his smile.

"You look beautiful this morning."

"Thank you, and you look majestically handsome as always."

He laughed softly and came closer to me, his body seeming to radiate heat.

"Why don't you give it? You know how much fun it'll be."

I smiled, shaking my head and walking away, moving my hips just a little more as I did. I knew he wasn't done yet, but I was determined to be in the lead until we got to Chicago. He stopped following and sped in front, soft chuckles escaping him.

"Alright, alright I'm packing."

I grinned and followed him into the bedroom, laying on the bed.

"Finally."

A pillow came flying at my body and I shrieked, blocking the pillow with my feet.

"Edward you are such a butthead."

He laughed and came to the bed, gently kissing my calves.

"But I'm your butthead."

I shook my head grinning and gently pushed him off.

"My adorably handsome butthead, now get back to packing."

He laughed again and turned away from me, stuffing clothes and other neccessities into his suitcases. I watched him smilling, his every movement something wonderful to me. When he was finally finished, I made a show of looking at the clock and he tackled me, his lips gently touching my lips and neck.

"You are so impatient."

I laughed and pushed him off, gently returning the kiss when we stood again.

"You love it."

I walked out of the bedroom, and into the living room, picking up my luggage. I made sure I had everything and took one last look at the house, shutting off the lights.

"Do you have everything?"

He laughed and gently nudged me out the door into the welcoming sun.

"Pretty sure, if not Alice will send it."

I put my bags into the trunk and his suitcases into the backseat. As we got into the car and drove away, I smiled at him and he turned on the radio for me, the both of us singing loud to every song. We were on our way to the airport where a new chapter of our lives together was just waiting to be written.


End file.
